Now You Know
by jehc
Summary: There are many things Snow White didn't know about her step-mother. Emma thinks it's time she did! TW- marital rape, child abuse and domestic violence. Thanks to XV for all help and ideas. This story falls way off cannon
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or claim to own any thing to do with the show Once Upon a Time. This story is not beta read. Please forgive me my mistakes

The court house in Storybrook Maine was filled to capacity. The citizens of the town were joined together to witness the trial and expected demise of their former mayor, Regina Mills. In another life she was called the evil queen. Their new mayor Snow White, was also a queen in that same past life. The two women were mortal enemies.

Regina was to be tried for a litany of crimes including murder of her husband the King Leopold and the attempted murder of her step daughter Snow White. No one doubted the outcome of the trial. It was truly only the sentence that would be in question. As one of her crimes was casting a curse that brought her entire kingdom to Maine there was no shortage of witnesses. The curse created a place out of time that removed everyone's memories of their true home therefore taking away the happy endings for those who were lucky enough to have them.

Snow White called the meeting to order and addressed the accused. "Regina Mills you are accused of crimes against the people and crown of the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. How do you plead?"

With a blank face Regina gazed at her step-daughter and then out at the crowd. Her heart clenched painfully as she saw her son looking excited at the proceedings. The lack of concern on his face sealed once and for all Regina's belief that she was unlovable and fueled her final decision.

"As wife of your royal father I am a member of the royal family and there for exempt from such proceedings."

From the crowed someone yelled, "And his murderer as well, let's not forget that!" Murmmers of agreement could be heard through out the crowd.

Snow White called for order and replied, "Then you will remain in custody while your crimes are established and a verdict decreed."

The crowd got excited and began to chant, "Burn the guilty witch, burn her." Enjoying the power of her victory Snow waited a few beats before once again calling the citizens to order.

Regina shook her head and with a venomous smile on her face removed a bracelet from her wrist. The crowed gasped. The bracelet was created to suppress Regina's powerful magic. She was not supposed to be able to remove it. The fear in the room was palpable as everyone waited to see what would come next. She handed the useless item to Snow and said, "I'm done playing this ridiculous game. You have held me because I was willing to be held. Now I will go home and await your findings and my sentence."

"And then what?" Snow asked acerbically. She was bitter that Regina's restored power would make it impossible to bend her to her will.

Regina made eye contact with her former step-daughter as she replied. "Bring me your decision and I will yield,"

Snow looked at her surprised. "You understand the probable out come?"

Regina's tone was sarcastic yet her expression sincere as she continued. Giving a slight bow to her head and said, "I do Your Majesty and I will submit." With a wave of her hand Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Snow stood shocked by both the agreement and the use of her title.

After dismissing her council and the crowd Snow was approached by her daughter Emma and Henry, her grandson. When the curse Regina cast was upon them Queen Snow and her husband Prince Charming placed Emma in a magic wardrobe to keep her from it. According to the powerful blue fairy she was destined to come back on her 28th birthday and break the curse. Baby Emma would grow up to be the savior of them all. The result was a baby just a few minutes old being found by the side of the road in this new world. Emma's childhood in the foster system was rough. When she was still a teenager Emma found herself imprisoned and pregnant due to her boyfriend's betrayal. Her son was born and as the result of the machinations of an evil wizard, Mr Gold who was also known as Rumplestilstsken and The Dark one, the child was adopted by then Mayor Mills.

"Grandma," Henry asked, "what's the probable outcome that you and mom were talking about?"

Snow looked to Emma for help but her daughter would not meet her eyes. "Well, Henry, Regina knows she is being accused of some very big crimes. She is aware that her punishment will be severe."

"So she is going to be in Jail for a very long time?"

"Something like that," Snow replied as she turned to move away.

Emma spoke up sharply, "Tell him the truth. Tell him what will happen to his mother."

Snow turned back and look at her grandson. "You know we are doing this by the rules of our home. The most serious of her crimes were committed there."

"I know, you are the queen again when we are in the court house." He glowed with the implications of himself as a prince.

"Thats right and in the enchanted forest the things that she has done are punished by death or banishment."

Henry started shaking. He was clearly surprised that the punishment might be so drastic. "But they won't be right. You won't kill my mom, right?"

Snow winced at the word kill and her voice shook as she answered. "I have a council to help make the decision but it is likely that she will die as a result of her many crimes."

Henry started to back away from her shaking his head. Tears were streaming down his face as he repeated "No, no, no!" Emma grabbed him in a bear hug to keep him from running off. He sobbed into her neck, "That's not what is supposed to happen. Everyone supposed to get their happy ending, everyone!" After a few moments he could speak again and he said to his other mother in a husky and broken voice. "You have to warn her. Go warn her so she can hide!"

Emma shook her head no as she said, "We don't have to warn her, she knows. You saw her tell Snow she knows."

"So she will hide right, she'll run away?"

"I don't think so honey, she told Snow she would take the punishment. She's done a lot of bad things but she almost always keeps her promises." Emma had tears in her eyes as she continued to hold tightly to her son.

"But, but, how can we help her?"

"She shouldn't be alone tonight Henry. Maybe in a little while we will go keep her company so she won't be too lonely."

Henry tried to pull away. "No, I can't go. She is going to die and it is all my fault. She is going to hate me. Please don't make me go!"

Emma pulled him in more tightly. "I am sure she doesn't hate you or blame you, but I wont make you go. I need to though, I can't make her face this alone." A friendship between the two women was a hard time coming, but they had become friends,

"He can come home with us," Snow said soothingly. When she reached out to touch him and he pulled away so harshly he almost knocked Emma over.

"I'm not going with you," he yelled. "You are going to kill my mom. I hate you!"

Snow pulled her hand away as the tears she had been holding back all day began to fall. "I know this may be hard to believe but I am feeling very sad too. There was a time when she was my mom." She paused as she choked back a sob. "There was a time I foolishly thought Regina loved me and I did love her."

"Then why are you hurting her?" Henry asked though a fresh bout of sobs.

"Well," Snow replied. "I guess for the same reason you are. She's the Evil Queen."

At the reminder of his own behavior and how much he knew it hurt his mother Henry wrenched himself from Emma's arms and dropped to his knees. With his hands covering his face he began to cry even harder then he had before.

Emma snapped at Snow saying, "That was cruel!"

"No," Snow replied sharply. "That was true."

* * *

In a plume of purple smoke Regina appeared in her living room. The cold mask of indifference left her face and was replaced by tears. She closed her eyes and saw her son looking so proud to be a prince and excited to have helped break the curse. The memory of his eyes sparking with excitement as Snow condemned her felt like a knife to the heart. Regina walked to the mantel and picked up a framed photo of Henry. She spoke to him as she looked at it thought her tears.

"I'm sorry Henry, I wanted a family. I forget that loving doesn't make you lovable and I do love you." Regina took a deep shuddering breath and continued. "Emma will care for you, you will be happy with a mother who you can love." She put the photo down and began to wonder around the room mumbling to herself. "It's almost over. Unloved daughter, unloved mother, unloved wife, I'm so tired of trying." She repeated the word "tired" and a wry half smile touched her face.

Regina sat at her desk and wrote two letters. She then removed her heart. Regina turned the red and black marbled organ in her hand as she spoke to it. "You have been more trouble then you were worth." She called a charmed box to herself and placed her heart in it. "I won't miss you" she said as she put the box in her desk and charmed it locked."

With a wave of her hand Regina transformed herself in to the feared evil queen. Her gown, makeup and jewelry were perfect as she laid down on her chase lounge. She glanced to the mantel and spoke again to the picture of her son. "Goodbye Henry," she said. The young queen closed her eyes and spoke a curse. In moments she was lost in an enchanted sleep.

* * *

Emma and Henry spent the next few hours at the sheriff's office. It was the only place in town that they felt comfortable and were not surrounded by people celebrating the expected demise of the woman they called evil. Emma called Archie, one of the few people who was not celebrating, and arranged for Henry to stay with him for the night.

"I hate to leave you this upset Henry." Emma said as she paused with indecision, not sure if leaving was the right thing to do.

"Go Mom, she needs someone." Emma nodded and left.

As she walked from Archie's house to Regina's Emma's mind played back many of the interactions in their relationship. No matter what the argument Emma could always sense a deep love directed at her son, their son. No matter who she was in her other life, in this one she gave everything to Henry, everything that Emma couldn't. And to Emma that was all that was important. Emma smiled thinking about how the two women were often at odds. Even so Emma was enthralled by Regina's beauty, sarcastic wit and intelligence. As she began to knock on the door Emma faced the facts of her feelings. The Savior was in love with the Evil Queen.

After several minutes with no answer Emma tried the door. Finding it locked she took a deep breath and waved her hand over it. She tried the knob again and it turned easily. When the curse broke it was discovered that Emma had magic. It was not common in the Enchanted forest but not so rare as to be a concern. While Regina was in custody she spent time helping Emma understand and use her magic. Emma wasn't comfortable with it, but she wasn't afraid to try.

"Regina," she called out as she entered the house. "Regina its Emma, are you here?" Her calls were met with silence. She continued to look through the house and gasped in concern when she reached the study. She found Regina laid out on her chaise lounge. She was perfectly arranged as if she was ready for burial. Emma quickly ascertained that the queen was not dead but under a spell.

It was clearly the queen not the mayor she had found. Her highness was wearing a red brocade low cut dress. Her neck and wrists were covered in a wide choker and bracelet set covered in diamonds. Her hair and makeup were flawless as if she was going to an important royal reception. Regina had even completed the look with a tiara that complimented her jewelry.

"Oh Regina," Emma said as she gently touched the sleeping woman's hand. I really need to talk to you." Her voice hitched with emotion. "Why did you do this when I can't let you go without telling you how I feel?"

There was no indication that she was being heard but Emma continued anyway. "I know you think you aren't going to be mourned," Tears were streaming down Emma's face. "I need you to know I will mourn you, that I will miss you and I want so much to tell you that I love you." She leaned in closer as she continued. "Don't be mad at me. If this works I'm sure you could put yourself back under." She paused to see if there was a change in the sleeping woman. When there was none she continued. "Here goes." Emma leaned in and kissed Regina gently on the cheek, nothing happened. "I guess I'm not your true love." Emma said and ran her finger over the spot she had kissed. "But I really wanted you to know that you are mine." Believing she would never get another chance Emma leaned in again and kissed Regina softly on the lips. When she pulled away there was a flash of light and she fell to the ground unconscious.

When she awoke Emma hopefully jumped to her feet only to find Regina unchanged. Emma closed her eyes against a headache that suddenly formed as flashing images and feelings were suddenly bombarding her. It was as if her kiss had syphoned off Regina's memory. The queen's earliest memories right through to the day they met were now copied to Emma's mind.

Emma was taken for a ride through Regina's life. She was the tortured daughter, the naive student, the abused wife and surprisingly, the loving step-mother. Regina's love for Henry was no surprise, but knowing that Regina had actually loved her stepdaughter was quite a revelation. As she learned about Regina's life Emma's tears came fast and furious. "I am so sorry" she said. "I am so fucking, incredibly sorry that this was your life."

Emma noticed two envelopes on the side table next to the couch. One was addressed to her and one to Snow White. With shaking hands she read hers.

Miss Swan,

I don't want Henry to think I have taken the cowards way out. You must tell him that there is no other way for me to keep my promise to Snow. Incarcerating or banishing a sorceress is almost impossible so I have no doubt that my sentence will be death. When that time comes my magic will never let me submit to execution. Therefore, I must be unaware.

I saw excitement on Henry's face today. I am sure that being a part of the evil queen's defeat is exhilarating. I know he believes that due to my past I couldn't love him and I deserve the punishment I will receive. Please help him understand that even the unlovable are capable of love. And I do love him always.

I always knew the curse would be broken, if not by you then some other way. Rumpelstiltskin had an agenda and had you failed there would have been a back up plan. I fought you because I was not ready for this day, even as I knew it would and should come. You are the savior that your parents and son wanted you to be. I hold no ill will.

RM

PS I leave all that I own and Henry in your care. Cooking lessons may be a good idea.

Emma called Archie who agreed to keep Henry for the night. There was no way she would leave Regina alone and vulnerable. By morning Emma had created a protection spell to keep the queen safe while she was away.

* * *

Showered, and dressed in clothes borrowed from Regina's closet, Emma arrived at Storybrook's court house. Snow White was calling things to order as she walked through the door.

"We all heard," Snow began, "Regina will not be speaking for herself. As a result I have decided that we can move on to sentencing her for her crimes." She looked over to her council for agreement. As they nodded many of the townsfolk were murmuring suggestions for the Evil Queens demise.

"Actually," Emma spoke up from the back of the room. "I have some questions."

Snow gave her daughter a rather patronizing smile as she replied. "Sure honey we can go over everything you want when we are done here."

Emma's voice showed clear irritation as spoke. "No, Mary Margaret or Snow White or Your Majesty or Mom or who ever the heck you are right now. I don't think you understand. I want to ask you some questions and then I will speak for Regina." There was an audible gasp from the crowed. Emma's disrespect to their Queen and support of her nemesis seemed to have shocked them all.

"Emma, honey," Snow's voice was even more patronizing then before, "you don't know what she did to us, how we suffered." She turned to her counsel as if to continue.

"Don't you talk down to me like that." Emma's anger was sharp as she continued. "Don't you dare speak to me about suffering!" Snow turned back to her daughter wide eyed. "You think you suffered? You think a few years of hide and seek compares to the life I lived? It was a hell of a lot longer for me and when I was hungry, hurt or tired there wasn't a dwarf in sight!"

Snow's face showed both shock and shame as she responded "Fine Emma, ask what you will." She sat down behind the judges desk and looked at her daughter with cautious expectation.

"I guess I would like to start with King Leopold. They were married for ten years before he died?"

Snow replied sharply. "Before she killed him you mean. They were married for ten years before she murdered your grandfather."

"I was told my grandfather was a kind man." Snow nodded. "Was he kind to his teenage bride?"

"Yes," Snow replied with confidence. "I remember he was always giving her wonderful presents, usually jewelry."

"And she liked it?"

"Oh yes," Snow smiled at the memory, "from the day they married I never saw her without one of the lovely chokers and bracelet sets he gave her. Even if I went to visit her early in the morning she already had them on."

"But you did get there too early once, didn't you?" Emma's eyes bore in to her mothers. "How did she explain the bruises around her neck? What did she say about the marks around her wrists that you would never have seen had you arrived just a few minutes later?"

Snow faltered a little as she replied. "She had an accident while riding. A tree branch wiped around her neck and her writs got caught in the reigns."

Emma let out a sharp breath. "You believed that at Seven?" Snow nodded. "And when, over the years, the bruises were too big to be hidden by her," Emma used her fingers to make air quotes as she said, "wonderful jewelry" with derision. "Did you still believe that? At 15, when you saw it again, did you even ask?"

"I…" Snow couldn't seem to answer so she just shook her head no.

Emma closed her eyes and then continued. "While Regina was your step-mother did she love you?"

Snow sneered, "She acted like she did. I thought she did. I believed she loved me right up until she murdered my father, took over the throne and sent me in the woods to be killed." The crowd murmured their anger at what Regina had done to Snow White.

"Before that," Emma continued. "How was she treated at court?"

Snow's answers had lost all hesitation. "She was treated like a queen. Until her betrayal she was treated very well." She caught Emma's eye and said with sincerity, "I loved her."

Emma reached over and touched her mother's hand. She could see the pain her misplaced trust had caused her. "Your birthdays were always a big deal at court, right. Regina threw you big parties."

Snow's smile had a faraway look as she was remembering happier times. "Oh no, the parties were my father's doing. I hated them." She chuckled and continued. "Step-mother would tell father I was tired or ill and I always left as soon as I could. She usually did something with me earlier in the day. She always made it special."

Emma smiled gently and asked, "Your birthday was May 24th?" Snow nodded in the affirmative. "What did she do to make it special?"

Snow smiled and almost whispered her answer as if she were sharing a secret. "There was a special present at the end of my bed when I woke up. It was always something father would never have thought of. But the real gift was the time we spent once I opened it."

Emma cocked her head to the side in question.

"It was always something that would require lessons and Step-mother would attend with me and watch my progress. The first was a bow and arrow set, then a staff and the next year a sword. She would give me special treats as I progressed. Father never knew."

"I see" Emma said sardonically. "So it was Regina who made sure you knew how to defend your self." She looked at the crowd to see if they could appreciate the irony.

"And Queen Regina's birthday, how did you celebrate?"

"I don't really recall step-mother having a party." Snows voice was quiet but then picked up as she continued, "She was very shy I think it would have embarrassed her."

"That makes sense," Emma agreed. "How was it celebrated?"

"There was never much of a fuss. As I said she was shy back then."

"At the time," Emma continued, "she was your beloved step-mother. What did you do for her? Did you have a special tea or make a card?"

"I don't really remember," Snow said. "It was a long time ago."

"Well, sure," Emma responded, "when you were seven it was, but when you were fifteen?"

Snow became angry at that. "I am sure we did something Emma, she was a queen for crying out loud. I just don't remember."

"Actually Snow White you did nothing. You never gave your step-mother so much as a birthday hug, not once."

"Oh please," Snow replied with disgust. "I don't know what sob stories she has been telling you but a few missed birthdays are no excuse for what she did to me."

"May 24th, her birthday is May 24th! I think that if it was mentioned even once you would have remembered a shared birthday. But you never asked did you?" Snow looked at Emma mouth agape and blushing with embarrassment. "It wasn't completely forgotten though. Every year, in the morning she woke up to a little treat from the cook at her bed side. And in the evening there was always a beating for another year without producing a son."

Snow's eyes teared as she said in a voice pleading for understanding, "I didn't know Emma, truly I didn't know."

There was no understanding in Emma's voice as she replied. "You didn't want to know, you didn't know because you didn't want to." Emma took a deep breath. "There are many other things that you didn't know. Many things that you couldn't have known."

"How do you know these things? I can't imagine she told you." Snow inquired.

Emma nodded and said in an almost bitter tone. "You are right she didn't tell me, and she will fireball me to hell and back when she finds out I have spoken of it. To answer your question, I took her memories. I took the information without her knowledge or consent."

"How did you do it? How were you able to do such a thing?"

"Magic," was Emma's one word reply. There was no way she was going to admit to a failed attempt at true loves kiss.

The crowd was silent as if noise would end the unfolding drama. They were barely breathing as they found themselves privy to such private information.

"Tell me about your father's death."

"It was the day before my birthday or our birthday I guess. I overheard some servants talking about the king and queen arguing in the morning. The next thing I knew the palace was in an uproar. Father was dead and Regina was in her rooms protected by magic. She didn't come out until after he was buried." Snow shook her head at the memory. "The next time I saw her she was actually crackling with magic. Everyone was so afraid. She called a council meeting. When it was over three councilmen were dead and she was declared queen."

"Thank you," said Emma. "What were the plans for your birthday?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Finally a party I was looking forward to. Royalty from many lands were attending. It was my coming out ball."

"Here is the first of many things that you didn't know. It was not a birthday party. The cancelled ball was to celebrate your betrothal." Snow's head jerked in surprise. "Your father had come to agreement with King Thomas of Alturna. You were to marry his second son Prince Albert."

Snow huffed and shook her head. "Oh please you cant actually believe that. I was a teenager and Prince Albert was 40 something." Emma stared at her mother silently. "My father would never have tied me to a man that much older." Her voice sounded less confidant as Emma continued to stare and arched an eyebrow.

Emma continued, "Regina begged him to reconsider. He wouldn't listen. He had already spent most of the financial settlement that was part of the deal." Emma took a deep breath and went on. "Your kind father slapped his queen of ten years across the face and told her that if she had provided him a son it would not have been an issue. He told her if she wanted someone to blame for your fate to look in the mirror."

Snow shook her head with tears streaming down her face it was clear she wanted to doubt Emma's words but knew they were true. "Queen Regina killed King Leopold and members of his council. After years of violence at her husband's hands she finally killed the bastard." When a member of the council made a noise to object to Emma's words she almost cut him in half with her glare. She looked back at her mother "I am not claiming that she committed these killings in self defense because she didn't. It wasn't self defense Snow. It was you defense! Under her care you grew from daddy's pampered little pet to a strong young woman who could take care of her self and her kingdom. There was no way she would allow you, her daughter to suffer her miserable fate. You may think her love for you was just for show, but if so it was one hell of an act!"

Snow held up to hand to stop further questions. She seemed to be emotionally exhausted by the proceedings. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts she said, "We will take an hour for lunch and reconvene here." Snow and Emma walked to their apartment. Both women wanting to avoid the crowds.

* * *

"You have her memories?" Snow asked quietly as she poured some tea.

"Yea," Emma said quietly, "and they really hurt."

"So you know how she feels about things?"

"About somethings, yes" Emma replied.

"About me?" Snow practically whispered the question.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You didn't hear enough? She killed for you, she ruined her whole life trying to save yours."

Snow's smile was tremulous, "And now?"

Emma patted her on the shoulder, "Now is complicated."

"Mmm," agreed Snow, "that's one word for it."

The women put their cups in the sink as they headed back out to the court house. "Emma, I know you have a lot to say but I don't know if it will make a difference. The council will want to have input."

Emma answered with angry sarcasm. "Oh, of course you will want the council's advice. Maybe they can tell you about their plan to deny you the crown if you refused Prince Albert! While they are deciding Regina's fate maybe they can speak to the poor state of the kingdom's finances until Regina took over and turned it around." Emma turned in front of Snow and stopped her forward progress. "Don't you get it these are the same guys who wanted to ruin your life! These are the people she was protecting you from." Snow stood, her mouth agape as Emma stormed off.

* * *

The courthouse air was full of anticipation when Emma returned. She stood to continue her defense of Regina. "Your Majesty," Emma nodded to her mother, "members of the council," Emma nodded to the predictably all male group of advisors. We are here for you to decide on the punishment of Queen Regina," with air quotes she continued 'The Evil Queen.' My reason for speaking to you is not to keep her from being punished. I am up here to make sure she is only punished for the crimes that **SHE** committed."

A loud angry voice came from the back. "You mean like the curse she cast! She is evil, no other crime is needed to prove that."

Snow rose from her seat. "I will remind the gallery that while we may not agree with Princess Emma's views, she is your princess and it would behove you to act accordingly." She looked around the room and her expression made it clear she would use the old world rules for disrespect.

Emma's face was pensive as she began to speak again. "I know you all want to be finished with this. You think convening here and passing a punishment on the evil queen is justice. I want to remind you that there are many more villains in this story, in this town. I want them all called to justice. If Queen Regina is the only one held accountable, if none of the other evil doers in this story are punished, it is not justice it is vengeance and isn't that what got us here in the first place?"

"Mr Gold, The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin when is his trial date? It was he not Regina that designed the curse. Due to his machinations, making sure Regina lived a life of misery, he also created its caster." It was clear by the sudden murmuring of the crowed that they were unaware of the curse's origin.

"Rumplestiltskin spent years in the background of Regina's life guiding her mother, Cora. From the moment of her birth Rumplestiltskin helped Cora lead Regina down a path of misery. Imagine having 'The Dark One' choose your punishments. If you think it would amount to torture you would be right. It was at his suggestion Regina's young love was murdered in front of her 17 year old eyes. It was he and Cora that conspired to kill the queen and replace her with Regina. You can't charge one and not the other. Rumplestiltskin must be charged with the royal murder of my grandmother!"

The faces of the crowd were covered in expressions of terror. "I can almost feel your fear at the thought of challenging him, you are afraid and he is too strong. I know you are thinking, 'what is the point of a trial when we know we can't enforce a sentence?' The point is accountability and justice. This man, that no one wants to punish, made sure a lovely little girl would be so miserable that when he stepped in to her life with false kindness she would be putty in his hands. Rumplestiltskin convinced Regina that he cared for her." Emma glared at the silent watchers. "And, just in case you missed the memo, he really didn't give a shit."

Emma took a deep breath. "If you are going to charge her with the curse you must also charge him. The curse he created brought you here for his purposes." Emma closed her eyes trying to think of how to continue. "I know that the royal and landed peoples lost their property and power when the curse began. Other then that I don't see why you claim that you suffered. As mayor Regina made sure that no one went hungry or homeless. Everyone had access to health care and education." Emma paused, "Well I am kinda glad I didn't spend 28 years in fourth grade."

"Hey" said Snow sharply. "My fourth graders had a great 28 years." Stress relieving chuckles were heard through out the court house.

Emma continued "Just as she was casting the curse Regina had her doubts. The curse you got was not exactly as created. It was Regina who stopped time. Regina made sure that when it all came apart you would have the time back to be with your families."

"Now I am going to tell you the true story of Snow White and Regina Mills.

Once upon a time there was a lovely young girl named Regina who was brutally raised by a heartless mother. At the age of 17 she lost her true love and was forced to marry a king. The king had a daughter Snow White, she was a sweet little girl and Regina loved her from the start.

Regina believed that she was unlovable. First her mother and then the king made sure she knew that as the truth. And as Snow White grew older and was less in her care she once again began to feel the aching loneliness that had been her early life. At this time an evil sorcerer showed up to fill the void. With false flattery and pretend love he tricked Regina in to learning his dark ways.

When Snow White turned seventeen she was in danger. Her father was going to force her in to a miserable marriage. Regina panicked wondering how to save her daughter. She had no friends or allies to help her so she killed the king. Then she made a plan to send Snow White to the forest and pretend she ran away. She could hide in the forest until it was safe to come home and take the throne. The huntsman who escorted Snow in to the woods misunderstood what was happening. He told her that she was in danger from the queen and she must run. Thus began a tragedy worthy of Shakespeare. Snow was able to find allies and swore to take her kingdom back. She named her former stepmother 'The Evil Queen' and began to fight.

Regina pretended to hunt for her step daughter all the wile protecting her from those who wanted to use her. Just as it was almost over Regina knew Snow needed to stop fighting her and hide. She gave her a sleeping curse and kept Snow's true love from her until it was safe. Sadly this idea was no better then the last and Regina was never able to get Snow to trust her again.

When Queen Regina heard of Snow Whites wedding something inside her snapped. The Evil Queen that everyone believed her to be was finally born. Having been cast a villain Regina knew that there would be no happy ending for her. She mourned her dream of a husband and children who could love her. From there it was an easy job for Rumplestiltskin to fuel the flames of her anger and devastation and coerce her in to casting his curse."

"Enough Emma," Snow said her voice both angry and confused. "You are belittling the suffering we have experienced and making Regina out to be some kind of victim or hero. I lost your childhood. I will never forgive her!"

Emma snapped back angrily. "I forgive her, I was the one who grew up hungry and unloved, and I forgive her. You all," she looked out at the townspeople, "basically sleep walked through 28 years while you were waiting for me to come wake you. When you woke up you got plumbing and pizza, not a bad deal really." Emma looked to her parents. "I understand you were cheated out of your little princess. I want to remind you that it was Blue Fairy who convinced you to put me in that tree. It was she and Gepetto who lied and forced me to go alone. It was Rumplestiltskin who wrote me in to the curse as the savior and it was you who gave him my name so he could do it!"

Snow's hand flew to her chest as if Emma's words had stabbed her in the heart.

"Be aware that this is not the last trial. Be warned Mr Jefferson, Dr. Whale and those already mentioned I will be pressing charges." Many in the crowed were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. "If old world crimes can be punished for one they can be for everyone!"

"I am not saying Regina's plans were good ones. Actually they were kind of foolish but she did her best in a life of misery. I will remind you that she had you all in her clutches and helpless. She had every chance to hurt you yet instead of causing you pain she gave you milk shakes and Tylenol.

Emma's face had a look of menace as she scanned the room. "And know this, I never want to hear the words evil queen again. If you choose to speak them in my presence you will meet the evil princess and I guarantee you will like her even less!" With a flick of her wrist Emma was gone in a swirl of white smoke."


	2. Chapter 2

Now You Know-Chapter Two

After her dramatic departure from the court house Emma went to Regina's. She spent much of her time there speaking to the unconscious woman. Hoping that the information would somehow get through and provide comfort Emma spoke of her forgiveness and of the love both she and Henry truly felt for her. After several hours she left for Granny's Diner to meet up with Henry and Bring him home.

Snow White was sitting at the back of the diner when Emma arrived. Knowing that Henry wouldn't be arriving for a while she went back to sit with her mother while she waited. "Hi" She said softly. Snow looked up and Emma could see that Snow's eyes were red from crying. She waited for her mother to speak.

"It was strange after you left," Snow said quietly. Emma nodded for her to continue. "John Ivy, a member of Regina's personal guard stood up to speak. He said he wanted to confirm all that you had declared about her."

Emma's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Why would he do that?"

"Well," Snow said. "There are people that were loyal to Regina." She smiled softly at Emma's look of confusion. "If she had no loyal subjects I wouldn't have had to fight to get the kingdom back. Anyway, after he said his peace he got down on one knee and offered me his allegiance." Snow shook her head as if she was not sure how she felt about it. "I asked him why, if he was loyal to Regina, he would do that. He said Regina's abdication yesterday made him and all her people mine."

Emma cocked her head in question and said, "Abdication?"

Snow's smile showed a touch of irony as she continued. "It's like retirement for a monarch. He insists that Regina had taken the roll of lady protector and was holding the throne for me to be ready. He believes that when she called me Your Majesty and said she would defer to my ruling she was actually abdicating." Snow teared up again and said, "What a mess!" She wiped her tears and continued. "It was all so black and white before. Now it's not."

Emma barked a little laugh laced with pain. "You don't say." She said sarcastically.

Snow grimaced and asked, "Are you really going to press charges against Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes," Emma said. "I have a very long list of people who need to be held accountable for their actions."

Snow sighed as she replied. "That will make things complicated." Her tone was almost beseeching. Snow clearly wished for a different answer.

"No," Emma's voice was harsh. "That will make this supposed justice true."

As she looked into her mother's eyes she saw a flash of fear. Emma knew that fear intimately. As her daughter opened her mouth to speak Snow looked like she was bracing herself for rejection. "You know I hate this, I think everyone blaming Regina is wrong." Tears were flowing freely down Snow's face as Emma continued. "I think she deserves a fresh start, we all do." She put her hand over Snow's and the two women locked eyes. "You wont loose me over this. I'm not going any where."

Snow's tears turned into tears of relief. She could barely choke out her response. "Thank you, I couldn't bare to lose you again."

"It's your world, your rules. I don't understand them but I know I can't interfere more then I have." Tears were now falling down Emma's face. "I am sad and need some space but I don't hate you and I won't abandon you." The gentle hold of the women's hands turned in to a tight grip, a promise of faithfulness.

When the bell on the door jingled Emma turned to see her son enter the diner. Snow immediately moved from their table to a counter seat. If she didn't already know, the angry look Henry gave her clearly showed Snow he wasn't going to be talking to her.

"I don't understand how you can talk to her. You know what she is going to do. She is supposed to be one of the good guys and she isn't!"

Emma shook her head. "Henry don't you see what you are doing? You can't just decide to hate someone because they don't live up to your expectations." She put her finger under his chin so he was looking her in the eye. "That didn't work out so well with Regina did it?" He shook his head. "Well, she's my mom Henry. I don't like what is happening but she is still my mom."

Snow was blatantly eavesdropping on Emma and Henry's conversation. She was glad that Emma was defending their relationship but not really sure how much she liked being compared to her former step-mother.

"Do you think if Mom promised to undo the curse and find a way back to the Enchanted forest people would forgive her? Maybe they won't kill her if they know she will try to get them home." Snow thought that might be a plan with a possibility until she heard Emma laughing at the idea.

"Hell no!" Emma responded. "If she found a way to send us all back to the Enchanted Forest three quarters of the town would stone her so she couldn't!"

Snow White's back stiffened at such blasphemy.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked. "Grama says everyone wants to go back."

Emma patted her son on the shoulder. "Henry, really think about it. The people that want to go back or even punish your mother are in the minority. Have you noticed that in a city of over 9000 people it is only the same few hundred making any noise?" Henry cocked his head for her to continue.

"Do you think that the average pig farmer really cares about the death of a king or the plight of a princess? They don't care if Snow or Regina is in charge as long as their basic needs are met."

"But mom did bad things."

"Sure, but so did most kings and queens. She was just scarier because she had magic. A lot of the stuff she is blamed for she didn't even do. Rumpelstiltskin and neighboring rulers did many things that Regina was blamed for. Of course the curse took it all to a whole new level."

The waitress, Ruby, interrupted their chat and took their identical orders of burgers, fries and a coke. Then Emma continued. "Think about all of the people who were in the court house yesterday. They were Snow's friends, other royals, people who had shops and those that served the royals. These folks had life pretty good in The Enchanted Forest. The rest woke up here and were just glad not to be living on dirt floors anymore."

"But what about true love?" Henry's voice rose as he expressed his disbelief that most of the cursed people were fine with it. "What about their happy endings?"

Snow smiled thinking, _Ha, he has you there, take that! _

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ok Henry your right all of the true love couples have a legitimate beef. I'll grab a pen and we can make a list of the true love folks." She held her pen over the paper expectantly. "Ok so who are they?"

"Grama and Gramps"

Snow was pleased to hear Henry start with her and Charming.

"Who else?" Emma asked. Henry was quiet and then scratched his head.

"I don't know? Are there more?"

"Not that I know of." His birthmother replied.

"Well," Henry huffed, "people still lost their happy endings."

_You go guy, _Snow thought to herself.

Emma took a swig of her coke and then continued. "Henry there is a reason that fairy tales are all most all about royalty. For most people in the enchanted forest a happy ending was having a hot meal at the end of the day. And honestly who would want to read about that!"

As Emma and Henry finished their meal and left the restaurant Snow was lost in thought. She was shocked by Emma's views on her subject's feelings about the curse. It was even more shocking that she actually believed Emma to be correct. With a new understanding of the life of her subjects Snow White left Granny's and headed to the town office to decide the fate of the kingdom and its former queen.

Henry started to shake his head no as Emma pulled her car in to the driveway of Regina's mansion. "Emma I can't go in there. Please I can't see her.

Emma turned to him. She was racking her brain to find a way to prepare Henry for what he will find inside. "Henry you don't have to worry. I promise she doesn't blame you. She still loves you."

"I don't know what to say to her," Henry whispered. "How can I tell her how sorry I am."

"You don't have to say anything to her. You don't have to see her. She-"

"Oh right!" Henry interrupted her. "I should just sneak up to my room and hide?" His was practically yelling as he continued. "That sucks!"

Emma put her hands up in surrender. "No Henry that's not what I mean." She gentled her voice and patted his shoulder. "Regina won't know you are there because she's unconscious." She took a deep breath and continued. "Her magic is too strong. It would never let her subject her self to her sentence. She put herself under a sleeping spell so no one will get hurt."

"Oh," Henry responded. "Oh," he said again as he slowly nodded and got out of the car. Once they were in the mansion the two went directly to Regina's side. Henry touched his mother's hand and began to bend over to kiss her cheek

"Don't," Emma Said sharply. She was petrified that he would be subject to the horror of his mother's memories.

"I didn't think I could face her but now I need to. Maybe she'll wake up so I can say sorry."

"Kid, this is how she wants it. We need to honor her wishes." Emma cringed internally as she recognized her own hypocrisy. They stood together silently at her side for a few minutes. Then Emma took her son's hand and led him to the TV room. "Where's the Nintendo buddy? I really need to blow something up." Henry set it up and they spent the rest of the evening blowing up Bowser in Mario kart.

Henry slept in his room for the first time since the curse had broken. Emma slept on the couch in the study. She couldn't face being away from Regina when she knew time was short. At seven AM Emma's phone woke her. She glanced at the caller id and knew it was her mother on the line. "Hello," she answered in a raspy morning voice.

"Good morning honey," Snow said. "The announcement will be made this morning. I would like you, Henry and Regina to meet us there at Nine."

"I don't want to be there Snow, neither do Henry or Regina. You can come tell us here after you've addressed your adoring public."

"Emma we need to do this as a family, I need you there."

Emma's voice had a sharp edge as she replied. "So you think my son and I should act like this is ok? You think that our blood relationship trumps his love for Regina?"

"I know I made a huge mistake and was not a good mother. I know I was young and naive and could have been a better queen." Snow took a deep breath and continued. "But like it or not I am your mother and your queen."

Emma began to interrupt her mother but Snow would not allow it. "No, Emma, you used your status as princess to speak in front of the town. No one but my royal daughter would have been allowed to speak to me in such a way. Henry has spent a week enjoying the roll of prince. Oddly he has been enjoying the title as the son of a princess when he could have claimed son of a queen."

Emma stared at the sleeping Regina while her mother continued. "You and Henry will be standing by us as the proclamation is made. Regina has publicly stated she would yield to my rule. Are you and Henry going to do any less?"

Emma realized it was time to decide. She promised her mother she would not loose her, yet by avoiding her responsibilities she would be rejecting her family. If she cried while they did it, so be it. She was loosing her friend, her love, she need not pile more loss on top of that. "Henry and I will be there. Regina will not."

"Thank you Emma. All we have to do is stand together while the proclamation is read."

"Oh my god," Emma said incredulously. "A proclamation, is that like when they say 'hear ye, hear ye' in the movies?" She paused waiting for a response that didn't come. "Snow, are they actually going to say 'hear ye, hear ye'?"

"It's custom," Snow said stiffly. "Royalty does not make announcements. The crier does."

While riding to city hall Henry was clearly angry about his required attendance. Emma tried to help. "Look at it this way kid. We are going to stand up there and be strong just like your mom would have. You saw her in the court room, she didn't flinch as they yelled at her. We are going to stand there strong for her."

When they met Snow and Charming at the town office Emma's jaw dropped. Her mother and father looked ready to give audience in a thrown room. Both were dressed in royal finery with circlets on their heads. The blue fairy was standing by them with her wand clearly visible. "Henry, I know you are angry but you are royal and this is part of it." Snow spoke quietly to him. Blue waved her wand and his clothes changed to a suit matching his grandfather's. Emma stepped back.

"Oh please this is too cliche. You're not going to have a fairy god mother magic me in to a dress." Snow nodded her head yes and Emma shook her head no. Henry spoke up before she could object further.

"You said we had to do this. So get over your self and lets get this over with. I want to go back to Mom." Emma closed her mouth and nodded. She was grateful that her dress was relatively plain yet still elegant. The circlet around her head pulled uncomfortably at her hair.

In just another moment the doors opened for the family to step out on the town steps. A man standing off to the side unrolled a parchment and began to call out. "Hear ye, hear ye, Let it be know in the kingdom of the enchanted forest that Queen Regina has abdicated the thrown and title of Lady Protecter. It is with Joy we announce the ascension of Queen Snow." Emma and Henry looked at each other confused. Some members of the crowed cheered while others looked as confused as the prince and princess.

The crier continued. "The royal family, Queen Snow, King David, Princess Emma, Prince Henry and the Dowager Queen Regina invite you to the coronation three weeks hence." Now there was some spontaneous cheering from the crowd as they realized the kingdom would once again be whole and under one uncontested queen.

"By the order of Queen Snow this joyous occasion will be commemorated with clemency for all. Let the dungeons be cleared of its prisoners. All is forgiven as we move together as a kingdom united!"

At this, John Ivy the former head of Regina's personal guard stepped forward and made the traditional call "Long Live the Queen!" The crowed responded in kind and cheered.

Emma leaned over to Henry and whispered, "Do we have any dungeons?"

"I guess maybe the Jail counts for that." He responded. "Do we have any prisoners?"

"Well, there was Leroy but we let him out on the way over."

Snow leaned over to her daughter and grandson whispering. "Smile and wave and we can get the heck out of here." The two complied immediately and they turned and walked back in to the city hall.

The four looked at each other. Emma spoke first. "Was that a test? You let us think the worst for nothing." Emma's voice crackled with ager. "You let Henry cry all night over nothing?"

Snow shook her head. "I was up all night wrestling with what to do. This decision was not made lightly and it went against the wishes of my council. I became firm in my decision just before I called you." She put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "You did not grow up in this life and it may be hard to understand the rules. In this world when I am queen then I am queen. I owe explanations to no one." The royal mother and daughter locked eyes and then Emma nodded concession.

"So Regina will not be punished?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "If I accept her abdication then I accept that she was queen. As queen she owes explanations to no one." She looked at Emma seriously. "In spite of all you say there were many people who were hurt by her. By granting pardons to all I have made this decision of mine easier for them to bear."

"So there will be no more trials, Jefferson, Rumplstilskin and the others are all forgiven?"

"They will not be brought to trial. Unpunished doesn't mean forgiven so you can continue to dislike them all you want."

Henry piped up, "So my mom will not be punished?"

David laughed. "I don't know Henry. After she hears herself referred to as the dowager queen a few times she might just throw herself in prison." Snow laughed loudly in agreement.

Henry looked puzzled. "What does dowager queen mean?"

"It is a title usually given to the widow of a king. It basically means she is a queen with no power because her spouse is gone and his heir is on the throne. Often referred to as the queen mother a dowager queen is generally quite old."

Emma closed her eyes, "Yea, she's gonna hate that!"

Snow smiled as she held out her hand to her grandson, "Friends."

Henry smiled up at her and nodded, "Friends."

"Well, I guess we should go tell the dowager queen about her new title." Snow said as she headed for the door. Emma and Henry looked at each other and shrugged. Nether sure what to say about the situation back at the mansion.

Page 11 of 11


	3. Chapter 3

10

Emma step in front of the door as the group walked up the path to Regina's home. "Guy's Regina isn't going to be able to talk to you."

"Why not?" Snow asked. "Emma we are here to make peace. I promise we will not be unkind." Snow spoke gently as she knew that Emma was conflicted by her feelings for the dowager queen.

"Well, it's not like that. She is under a sleeping curse."

Snow did a double take. "Oh holy hell!" she said rolling her eyes. "What is it with this family! It's like a sleeping curse is the price of admission!" Snow White took a deep breath and moved past Emma to the door. "Well, maybe a kiss from Henry will wake her up."

Henry smiled at his grandmother but then jumped when Emma said, "No." She looked at Henry and in an almost frantic voice said. "Do not kiss her!"

"Why? Henry asked cocking his head in question. "Don't you want her to wake up?"

"Of course I do kid." She patted him on the shoulder. "She left a note for your grama. Let's see what it says before we do anything, ok?"

Henry nodded. Emma put her finger under his chin so they were staring directly in to each others eyes. "Do not try to wake your mom or even touch her until I say so." Henry looked confused but nodded again.

The foursome went in to the study and stood around the sleeping queen. "Oh Regina" Snow said softy. She took the letter from Regina's desk and opened it. It only took a moment to read. She handed it to Emma and closed her eyes in sadness.

_Snow,_

_In the bottom drawer of my desk you will find my heart, crush it._

_RR_

David put his arm around his wife as a lone tear rolled down her face. "I can her her voice." Snow said shaking her head. "So hard, revealing nothing." Emma handed the letter back.

"Well, you can tell she is upset. She got her initials wrong at the end."

Snow took the letter back and traced the two Rs with her finger. "It's not an error," she said nostalgically. "It's a message." She made a sound that was between a laugh and a sob. "It's like she is saying good by with a reminder of friendlier times." Snow wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued. "I wonder if she thought I would notice, or even care."

After a moment of uncomfortable silence Henry asked, "What does it mean?"

"Once I asked her why she never wanted to be queen. I realize now that her answer was flippant but at the time it seemed to make sense." She turned in to David's arms for a tight hug and then continued. "Regina hated to sign anything. The royal family doesn't really use a last name. For example when my father signs something he would write Leopold Rex."

"Why Rex?" Henry's face was scrunched up in thought.

"It means King in latin."

"You had latin in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes," Snow said. "So her answer was," She smiled fondly at the memory. "Isn't changing my name to Regina Regina reason enough?" The latin for queen is Regina." Snow ran her fingers over the letters again. "As she was only a consort she rarely had to sign anything. But when she sent me a note she always signed it with RR as a joke."

"So we can wake her up now," Henry said happily and moved toward his mother.

"No," Emma said sharply. Ignoring his angry glare. "What I said still goes, do not touch her."

"It wouldn't work anyway." Snow said. "Someone with no heart is immune from true loves kiss." She paused in thought. "Why would she do that? Why would she make it impossible to wake her?" The four stood still in silence, contemplating the answer.

David spoke up slowly. "Hope its about hope. You know the story of Pandora's box. There are actually two endings. Some say the last thing out of the box was hope. Some say she closed the box and trapped it in. The point of either is that hope is the most powerful thing of all."

"But David without her heart there is no hope." Snow commented.

"Exactly, she believed no one would ever be able to wake her. If she hadn't taken her heart out there would still be a kernel of hope. She would have the knowledge every day that no one loved her. By removing all hope she doesn't have to face it. Since no one can wake her she doesn't have to think about the fact that no one will try."

"But I want to try! Why cant i just try?"

Once again Henry moved towards his sleeping mother. Snow raised an eyebrow in question as once again Emma stopped him. She took a deep shuddering breath and said, "Because kissing her might transfer her memories to you. If you kiss her you may see and feel most of her life."

He locked eyes with his mother and then shrugged. "So what, I know she did bad stuff. I don't care anymore. I just want my mom back."

"Kid, she was a married woman. Do you really want to see her private moments with your great-grandfather?" At that Henry almost jumped backwards.

"No, yuck, no way!" He shook his head in disappointment. He looked like he couldn't decide if he was going to cry or punch something. "I'm going to go blow up Bowser." He said in a small pained voice. Emma nodded her head in agreement and he left the grownups to their discussion.

Snow looked at Emma barely able to choke out her words. "You… you…"

David stepped in, "You kissed Regina! You tried to wake her up?"

Emma blushed, gazing at the floor. She was afraid of what she would see if she looked at her parents. She braced herself for the rejection that she knew would come, that always came.

"That's how you got her memories," Snow commented. Emma nodded still not looking up. She felt her father's arms come around her. He kissed the top of her forehead and held her tight. It was as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Hey, I am sorry it didn't work for you. Her life is so full of pain. Seeing it, feeling it must have been an horrific experience for someone who loves her."

Snow put her finger under Emma's chin just like Emma had done to Henry so many times. "In the end, before the curse, Regina did some pretty horrible stuff. Knowing what I do now I can see that she was out of her mind with loneliness and grief." Snow took a deep breath. "She killed her father, you know. She had to sacrifice the thing she loved most to cast the curse."

Emma shuddered, "How could she do that?"

Snow shook her head, "I don't know."

"I think," David said slowly, "that Regina sacrificed everything for her child's happiness." He looked at Emma. "Based on what you told us Regina's life went to hell because she tried to protect Snow, a child with no actual relationship to her. No matter how hard it got she never wavered from that." He shook his head and smiled. "As you mentioned in court her plans were ill thought out and they ultimately failed, but she tried."

David walked over and looked at the sleeping queen. "Her father, who she loved, never lifted a finger to protect her. He never tried anything to shelter her from her mother and later King Leopold. Loving him so much and knowing he wouldn't do for her what she would do for Snow must have made Regina feel worthless."

Snow turned Emma's face back to hers. "When she wakes, if she is who you want I'll not stand in your way." She responded to Emma's tremulous smile with one of her own. "I don't know if she is capable of being what you want. But you won't loose me over this."

Emma smiled recognizing her own words coming back to her and said, "I guess the big question is, what do we do now? Can we put her heart back?"

"We could ask Rumplestiltskin-" David began. Emma interrupted him immediately.

"That evil bastard gets no where near her, not now, not ever!"

David put his hands up placatingly. "Ok, we'll think of something else."

"Since a large part of magic comes from emotion, the power of Regina's heart must be amazing. We can't let another magic user know where it is." Emma said seriously.

"What about you?" Snow asked. "Did you learn enough magic from her for this?"

Emma shook her head, "Nothing that strong." She looked at the sleeping queen not bothering to hide her emotions. "I'd be afraid that I might kill her something."

"I think we should let it rest for a while." David said. "We shouldn't rush into anything."

The three adults jumped as Henry spoke up from behind them. "I want to live here. I don't want her to be alone."

The four moved into the kitchen and had some apple juice while discussing their options.

* * *

It was decided that even though the royal family included the sleeping dowager queen she needed protection. Henry and Emma were living at the mansion and there was usually a member of Regina's personal guard standing watch.

Many days when Emma was out Snow White would stop in to visit her step-mother. Even though she knew Regina couldn't hear her Snow would sit and talk to her. The young queen was conflicted about what she now knew about her past. She found that it helped to talk to Regina even though she never responded.

As Snow walked up to the mansion for a spontaneous visit with her step-mother she smiled at the guard on duty. "All is well," he said to her smiling in return. It only took a moment for her to know he was in error. Snow entered the study to find Rumplestilskin hovering over Regina pressing a pillow to her face.

"Oh my God, what are you doing."

Rumplestilskin didn't even look up as he replied. "I think the answer to that is obvious dearie." He continued to push the pillow down on the sleeping woman. "She has protected herself against magical attacks so I have to handle this the old-fashioned way."

"Stop it, stop it right now," Snow yelled.

Rumple chuckled. "I think not. You may decree that the peasants forgive her, but I am no subject of yours."

It was clear to Snow that Rumplestilskin thought her no threat. He didn't attempt to stop her as she moved towards him. The wizard was not worried enough to pay attention as the young queen grabbed a letter opener from Regina's desk. Therefore he was caught completely off guard when Snow, who was known through out the land for her goodness and mild temperament, wrapped one arm around him from behind and with the other plunged the letter opener in to his heart.

Snow White gritted her teeth and with both hands held on to the letter opener a tightly as she could. "I have had two mothers, two wonderful women who loved me for all that I was worth. You destroyed them both." Snow was shocked at her own strength she had no idea how she was being able to hold on against Rumplestilskin's struggles. "You will never hurt anyone I love again!"

For his part Rumple was shocked by the attack and his inability to escape it. He could feel his magic trying to heal his wound. He could also feel other magic fighting against it. He tried a burst of burning hot energy to force his release. It had no effect on his attacker but caused him great pain. As each minute passed he felt his magic over taken and his body getting weaker.

"Let me go now," he said, "and I'll consider not killing you and all who you love." Her arms felt like a steal band around his chest.

"I can't" she replied.

"Rumplestilstkin growled menacingly. "If you want one person you know alive at the end of the day you will."

"I really can't let go. I am as stuck as you are."

Rumple closed his eyes and mentally reached out to the magic that was surrounding them. It only took a moment for him to recognize the origin. "Well, I guess it's fitting that the fairest in the land should kill the dark one." Snow whimpered in response. Typically when one drives a knife in an others heart that is their intention. Having second thoughts dearie?"

Snow took a calming breath. "Actually I am not. I am just curious as to how I am able to do this."

"Magic dearie, your step-mother's magic." He paused for effect. "When we first started working together she was fascinated by protection spells. I think her mother killing her boyfriend might have caused that." He sneered remembering how he indulged the young queen in this as a way to gain her trust. "The first one she cast was on you. It seems every time she learned a new protective spell or potion she tried them on her little girl." He took a deep rattling breath before he continued. "I've never felt a spell with so many layers. It seems like a living thing, it adapts."

Now that she knew what she was experiencing Snow could feel the magic. It seemed familiar, reminding her of many near misses during past wars. She smiled realizing that she was protected by the very person she thought she was fighting against. "It won't let go. It can sense that if freed you will kill me."

Rumpelstilskin's breath was beginning to have a rattle as he spoke. "Ah, but remember all magic comes with a price."

"I will pay it. Ridding the world of you is worth any price."

"Oh not you dearie, the price was paid long ago. This shield of yours grew stronger every time she suffered for you. Every slur or punch, every moment of loneliness that she endured to protect you strengthened this charm. This lattice work of spells, potions and incantations was preserved and fed by her care for you and paid for by her pain."

With these words he began to fall dragging Snow down with him. Suddenly she felt her arms release and an invisible force pushed her away from the fading man. Seemingly from nowhere a red ball of fire flashed across the room hitting him in the chest. The letter opener began to glow with power. Rumplestilskin glanced up at his vanquisher and then his eyes glazed over and saw no more.

Snow White started when she heard a familiar sarcastic voice from the chase above her. "Don't worry dear, the killing blow was mine. Your heart is still as pure as the driven snow."


	4. Chapter 4

8 of 8

Snow walked over to Regina in a daze. In a shaking voice she said, "You're awake."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Obviously," her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Do you feel ok?" Snow asked.

"I'm fine," Regina said as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes landed on the window where she could see that the season had gone from spring to summer while she was sleeping.

"Good" Snow said, "Good." She was clearly at a loss for what to say.

"I am wondering," Regina drawled "Why I'm awake? Are you having trouble planning the execution celebration? Or maybe," Regina continued without pause, "you just don't have the stomach for it. Did you decide it would be easier to just let me sleep. Surely I raised you with more backbone then that."

Snow took a deep breath. "There is not going to be an execution." Regina raised her eyebrow in question. Snow grabbed the scroll from Regina's desk and handed it to her.

Regina read the scroll and looked up at Snow White with wide eyes. She looked down and read it again. "Dowager queen she croaked. I am to be know as the dowager queen?" Snow nodded. Regina growled, "Heart, bottom drawer, crush it!"

Snow shook her head while fighting the ghost of a smile. "No, we are starting over. It may be difficult and it definitely isn't perfect, but what family is?"

Regain could sense Snow's sincerity but scoffed none the less. "No, I've been unwanted and on the outside of my supposed family too many times. I'm done Snow. If you aren't going to kill me, let me go. I don't need a family."

"Regina you are not unwanted. We aren't the only family with obstacles. I want this for us. It is how it should have been."

"Snow White bringing me in to her family once again." Regina's smile was saccharine and her voice caustic. "It worked out so well the last time. So forgive me if I decline."

"But Regina Henry-"

Regina jumped up from the chase in agitation and spoke sharply. "Do not mention him to me."

"But Regina he-"

"I said stop!"

"They've been living here," Snow blurted out. "Henry and Emma didn't want you to be alone."

"Well, since he couldn't be bothered while I was awake I am sure it worked out fine. A sleeping evil queen is not as hard to tolerate. Not a bad exchange to have his room back." Regina looked around her office and continued. "It makes sense really, the victorious prince and princess take the vanquished queen's castle."

"Please Regina it isn't like that. He doesn't feel that way. He-"

"Bull shit!" Snow jumped at the unusual profanity. "I saw his face as you condemned me in the court house. He was glowing."

Snow looked at Regina her eyes were begging the older woman to understand. "He didn't know. He-"

"Oh please how could he not. The ways of our world are clear in that damn book. You know the one he had practically memorized. Tell them to enjoy the spoils of their victory, this place is theirs. I don't want it."

Snow walked over to Regina's desk and pulled out the box with Regina's heart. "Maybe it would be better if you put this back where it belongs."

Regina responded with a hollow laugh. "No thank you dear. That thing has caused more trouble then it was ever worth. Do with it what you will." She looked at the box thoughtfully. "Maybe you could fill your coffers by auctioning off the chance to crush it. I am sure there would be many takers."

"How can you think that?" Snow's voice was filled with hurt and anger. "God, I still have his blood on my hands." She looked over at the dead Rumplestilskin. "You think I did that so I can have you killed later?"

Regina looked at the blood splattered on Snow's hands and arms. She shook her head and waved her hand. Her study, stepdaughter and even the dead man on the floor were cleansed. A cloth appeared and covered Rummplestilskin's body. "Well, isn't this like old times? Step-mother cleaning up after Snow White yet again."

Snow spoke quietly hoping to calm the older woman with a change of subject. "Rumplestilskin said that the shield that protected me was impressive. He said that it wouldn't have worked if you didn't care for me."

"It kept you safe," was Regina's terse reply. "I must say the past 28 years were rather peaceful. I was not constantly being alerted of your latest predicament."

Snow looked surprised. "The spell alerts you when I am in danger?"

"Yes," Regina replied dryly. "Clearly a design flaw on my part."

"Rumplestilsking trying to kill you did not wake you." The wonder in Snow's voice was clear.

Regina looked weary, not liking where this conversation was leading. "True," she answered.

"The protection spell woke you. You woke because I was in danger."

"Yes, yes, it's nothing new." Regina sail airily. "Henry let me sleep though the night more often then you did and he had colic!"

"Emma told me that you had loved me as a child. She assured me your care wasn't an act." Snow look at her step-mother with watery eyes. "Thank you, thank you for saving me from an awful marriage. Thank you for making sure I got the true loved that you were denied."

"What?" Regina asked slowly. "When did your daughter become an expert on my life and feelings?"

Snow stuttered realizing that this was a topic fraught with peril. "I…well…she…"

"Out with it Snow, what is it you don't want to tell me."

"Emmahasyourmemmories" She said very fast while cringing.

"I'm sorry dear," Regina said menacingly. "It sounds like you said that your daughter has accessed my memories."

Snow nodded.

"And she shared them with you?"

"She did," Snow whispered.

"Who else?" Regina snarled.

Snow took a step back as she answered, "The trial."

There were sparks flying from Regina's body as she responded. "Is there no end, no end, Snow White, to the humiliation I will suffer at the hands of your family? You, your father, your daughter and your grandson, four generations each finding their own way to make sure the misery gifted me by my mother is eternal."

The angry sorceress closed her eyes and controlled her magic. She stepped in to Snow Whites space and said, "Show me." Even in her anger Regina would not use magic on the other woman without permission. When Snow nodded Regina reached out putting her hands to her temple. The court room scene played out in her mind. She saw Emma's passionate defense of her. Regina believed what she saw on Emma's face, was pity as she shared Regina's darkest secrets with the public. Regina felt a shame so great that it almost drove her too her knees.

She opened her eyes but turned away. She couldn't look at Snow who now knew of a past filled with indignities. "You should have told her to shut up and sit down! You are a queen damn it, you should have controlled her!" Regina started to pace, still unable to look at Snow. "I told you that I agreed to your terms. I didn't fight you. You didn't need that travesty of a hearing." Regina turned angrily toward Snow. "She made me look like a spineless victim!"

"I know, it's just that Henry-"

Regina eyes became purple with rage. "Henry, Henry knows?"

Snow tried to speak but Regina silenced her with a wave of her hand. Her voice was locked by magic.

"I always knew the curse would break eventually. I had no doubt the peasants would come with their pitchforks and shovels." Her magic stopped Snow from interrupting though her mouth was moving silently. "I will not be pitied and tolerated by you and your subjects. I'm tired Snow, if you care for me at all let me be. Let me find some peace" She took a deep breath. "My entire life is blackened by pain inflicted by those who should have cared for me." Her voice became sarcastic, "In spite of your daughter's eloquent defense of me, I will always be a pariah. You know it as well as I do"

Snow tried to speak again. She held out her hands entreating Regina to allow her to speak. She was ignored as the former queen continued.

"I created a place for me to go. It has all that I need, all that I want. Just let me go. Henry and Emma can have this place, I have no need of it."

Snow nodded in agreement, her cheeks were wet with tears. She once again picked up the box with Regina's heart and held it out to her. Regina gave it a disdainful look but took it none the less. Snow felt the magic release her vocal cords.

"How can I reach you?" she asked.

"I don't want you to."

"What if something goes wrong, what if we need you?"

Regina looked pointedly at the covered body of the late Rumplestilskin. "I'll know."

"And if you are hurt, if you need help?"

Again Regina nodded towards the corpse. "You'll know." With that Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Snow stared at Rumplestilskin realizing today's compelling desire for an unplanned visit to her sleeping step-mother was no coincidence.

Shortly after Regina's departure Emma and Henry arrived home. Upon seeing a covered body on the floor and an empty chase they both began to shake.

"It's ok," Snow said quickly. "It's not her."

"Who is it?" Emma asked.

"Where's my mom?" Henry asked at the same time.

They both stood slack jawed as Snow imparted the details of her afternoon.

"Where is she?" Henry asked.

"This has been a tumultuous time for her. She wants to be alone for a while to think and heal. She said she has a safe place to go."

"You mean she doesn't want to see me!" Henry shouted." He looked at Emma shooting darts at her with his eyes. "You said she doesn't hate me!"

"Henry," Snow said sharply. Her annoyance clear in her voice. "It isn't all about you. You have been an important part of her life for eleven years. But there are fifty-two years previous and many other people who have affected her."

Henry looked shocked by the idea that he was not the center of Regina's crisis. It never occurred to him that he wasn't her sole focus.

"She was my mother for eleven years as well. I loved her and cared for her just as you do. And I hurt her just like you did." Snow took a deep breath. "She lied down on that chase thinking I was going to kill her."

Emma looked ready to jump in and protect Henry from Snow's bluntness. But Snow held up her hand and continued. "None of this is the most important thing." She cupped her grandson's check in her hand. "We have to agree that she is a complex woman with whom we each have a unique and complicated relationship. We can't help her if we are too busy competing to see who was the most important person in her life."

Henry nodded, "OK, so can we go find her?"

"Not yet," Snow answered. "She asked to be left alone and besides I don't even know where to begin to look."

Henry scrunched up his face in thought. He snapped his fingers and said excitedly, "Her vault, where her father is buried. I bet she has a secret room under it!" He was excited by his epiphany. "Let's go!"

Emma stopped her son by grabbing him by the shoulders. She turned him to her and put her face in front of his practically nose to nose. "What part of she needs time are you not getting?" She arched her eyebrow and waited.

"I just want to make sure she is ok." Henry hung his head realizing he was not thinking of anyone but himself and his desire to see his mother.

"She is," Snow said. "I'll know if she needs us." Snow's face and voice told them to save any questions on that for later. The woman looked completely wrung out.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked.

Snow shrugged. You tell me, you're the sherif." Snow waved her hand towards the body on the floor. "I think you need to deal with the dead evil wizard in your study!"


	5. Chapter 5

11

After leaving Snow White, Regina appeared in the hidden room under her family burial vault. Knowing that the curse would someday break Regina was prepared for the need to hide. What she hadn't known was that there would be magic. From a secret passage hidden in her secret room Regina accessed a long tunnel leading to her bolt hole. She had walked the several mile passage many times over the years to make sure her apartment would be well stocked. She flushed as she thought of the games and toys she had provided for Henry and mocked herself for her foolish belief he would be with her. With magic she could have easily transported herself, but after weeks of stillness the walk seemed like a good idea. She really had nothing else to do anyway.

At the end of the passage Regina entered her apartment. It was a two bedroom home built within one of the small mountains that riddle the coast of Maine. The lack of windows was a flaw in an otherwise beautiful space. After poking around the apartment to make sure she had all she needed Regina stepped outside. The back entrance was carefully hidden at the base of the mountain. Her door opened to a field of wild blueberries that abutted a small apple orchard. After taking a moment to enjoy the lovely summer view Regina went back inside to begin her solitary life.

* * *

Over the next several months the government of Storybrooke was in flux. A majority of the townsfolk were happy to acknowledge Snow and David as king and queen. The royal couple felt differently. Aware that at some point Storybooke might become part of the greater society they felt the simple answer was probably not the best one. For the time being Snow decided that the people needed tradition to feel safe. It was agreed that talk of a change in government would be put off for one year. So for now Snow White was again in charge of her kingdom.

David was continuously reaching out to the community. He felt it was important to keep his finger on the pulse of the town. Today he visited the orphanage. With the children actually growing the needs and costs of the home changed dramatically. When he arrived he was surprised to see Elaine, who was the late Queen Eva's lady in waiting and the matron of the orphanage, throwing away what looked to be delectable treats. "What's going on?" he asked. "Those look good."

Elaine curtsied and replied. "Two days each week when I come in to the kitchen I find the counter loaded with desserts."

"Do you always throw them away."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Why?"

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I never hear or see anyone deliver them. I think they arrive by magic. I think they are from her."

"Who," David asked guilelessly.

Elaine stuttered, "The ev…Ra…You know, her."

David locked eyes with the nervous woman. "Are you referring to The Dowager Queen Regina?"

"Yes," she nodded.

David feigned ignorance to the possible reason for her concerns. "Henry always said she was a good cook. Do they taste bad?"

"I don't know," she said with a quiver in her voice.

"These look like wonderful treats for our children. Why exactly are you throwing them away?" David knew in his heart that Regina would not hurt the children.

"Your Majesty they are from her, we don't know what could be in them!"

David grabbed a cookie from the plate in Elaine's hand. He took a big bite and closed his eyes in pleasure. "I would say milk, sugar and eggs if I had to guess."

Elaine looked at him wide eyed. She was clearly expecting him to show immediate signs of enchantment or poison.

"I know the kids will love these," he said firmly. "I'm sure they will enjoy these treats and any others that the dowager queen chooses to send."

"Yes, sir," she said as David grabbed a couple more cookies and moved on.

David wasn't sure when he began to feel protective and trusting of Regina. Even before Emma had dropped her bombshells in the court house David recognized Mayor Mills as a good, albeit bitchy, person. After Emma's defense he saw the queen differently. He knew Regina had spent seventeen years of hell under Cora, her cruel power hungry mother. And then she had ten years with an abusive husband. In her life she only had only three friends. Her mother murdered the boy who was her first romance and the others were her royal step-daughter and The Dark One. In spite of the pain she had caused David decided he would never be the instrument of more pain for her. She had paid for her crimes well in advance.

* * *

"I have news of Regina," David announced as his family sat down for dinner.

Henry jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair in his excitement. "Did you see her? Is she ok? Can we visit her?" It was September, three months after his mother had awakened and left. He had not spoken to her since before the curse was broken a month before that.

"Slow down Henry," David said as he righted the boys chair. "I didn't see her. I just discovered that someone is sending baked goods to the orphanage twice a week." He patted his grandson on the shoulder and nudged him back towards his seat. "I can't imagine anyone else would be able to magic cakes and pies to their kitchen over night."

"Oh," Henry said while his eyes filled with tears. "I thought maybe she's coming home."

Snow reached out and took his hand. "Isn't it good to know she has found something to occupy her time?" Henry nodded weakly, clearly not sure if he agreed. "I know it hurts that she isn't reaching out to us. But she is trying to be part of the community and that is a good start." The fact that Emma had no comment did not go unnoticed by her mother. After a rather somber meal Snow suggested that the men should go amuse themselves while she and Emma cleaned up.

"You're pretty quiet tonight," Snow said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma leaned against the counter and words seemed to tumble right out of her. "When I didn't know about the curse and we were navigating a relationship around Henry, Regina made me so angry. It was confusing because linked in to that I was grateful that she had been the one to adopt him. She was a good mother. I couldn't understand why Henry couldn't see that. I hated it when he hurt her. I looked forward to seeing her even when I knew we were going to fight. We seemed to be becoming friends or as close as we could with all the crap there was between us."

Emma took a big breath and continued. "When the curse broke it was even more crazy. She was the only person who didn't change." Emma smiled ruefully. "Bitchy Mayor, Evil Queen same basic frame work. While she was my prisoner we spent all that time together. She explained about the Enchanted Forrest and what happened. She didn't apologize or anything but she helped me accept things." She looked at her mother, "Helped me accept you."

Snow smiled a little and said, "I'll be sure to thank her for that if we speak again."

Emma nodded and continued. "I have never dated a woman. It never occurred to me that I would want to. Now I realize my desire to be around her, to protect her was due to more then a budding friendship." After another deep breath she continued. "I didn't know what I was going to say to her that night. I didn't know how I could provide comfort to her, but I knew I had to be there. I thought about what my life would be like with her gone and it all came crashing in on me. I knew I loved her and she was going to die."

Emma's voice began to go flat as she continued to speak. Her face became devoid of emotion. "So there we go, I figured it out and she left. I guess it's nice I didn't have to face her rejection. She probably would have laughed in my face."

"You don't know that!" Snow responded.

"If she felt anything for me, anything at all, she would have waited to say goodbye."

"Maybe she isn't interested in women so it wouldn't have occurred to her."

Emma chuckled. "She is, she definitely is."

"Really," Snow sounded a little shocked. "I didn't know that, how do you know?"

"Umm" Emma started to blush. "I kinda, well… you know…"

The penny dropped, "Her memories?" Snow asked. "Emma's blush turned a deep red.

"No more," Snow's hand went up. "There are things you just don't want to visualize about your step-mother!"

"I know," Emma said with a little grin forming on her face. "Believe me I know." She was thinking back to chats with her best friend Mary Margaret, before she knew she was Snow White. "Does a date with Dr Whale ring any bells for you?"

"Uhg," Snow put her hand to her head and groaned.

Emma's smile faded as she continued. "Any way it's not like she hates me or is mad at me. She just didn't care enough to consider me." Emma shrugged trying to be nonchalant. "I don't know why it would surprise me, no one else ever has. It's my life story why should I expect a different ending."

Pain flashed across Snow White's face. "No, Emma-"

Emma wouldn't stop for the interruption. "I spent my life in hell. I was the child who was thrown on the side of the road like trash. I continued to be unwanted, never enough, never considered." Snow looked lost as Emma continued. "I understand you didn't know what my life would be like. I know you wanted better for me, but it's what I got. Knowing what I know now is nice, but it doesn't fix it. It doesn't change the fact that you abandoned me. It doesn't take away the fucking pain I lived through when you sent me, an infant, off to face the world alone."

Emma closed her moth sharply. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She tried not to panic. _Stupid_ she thought to herself. She heard the mantras from her childhood running through her head. _Be good, maybe you can stay. Don't complain or they will send you away. _She was franticly searching for things to say to fix this. "Really I shouldn't complain." Her voice was cheerful. "You know it made me strong and I got Henry out of it. So I guess its all good right." She smiled at Snow. "Water under the bridge, you know." She turned to put the condiments in the fridge.

Snow grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and spun her around. "No, you don't get to do this!"

Emma felt her chest turn to ice. Before Snow could continue Emma started to shake. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean it, really I didn't."

"You did mean it," Snow said.

Emma started to whimper. The last few months had been a roller coaster ride, and not the good kind. She had nothing left to keep her strong. "Please, I'll be good. I won't complain, I promise." Her whimpers turned in to sobs as she relived the many rejections that made up her life. She sunk to the kitchen floor with her arms around her legs and her face in her knees. She wondered if she had to leave right then or if she could wait until morning.

Snow knelt down next to her daughter and began to rub her back. "You can't do this to yourself. You have to stop pulling back and pretending you are ok when you aren't." Snow put her arms around Emma and continued. "It wont get better unless you confront it, we confront it. You were hurt, hurt so bad by our actions. How can you heal if you are afraid to confront the people who caused it?" She squeezed Emma tight, relieved that her sobs were subsiding. "You need to tell us probably more then once. I promise no matter how angry you get and no matter how much it hurts us to hear it we will never send you away."

"But you did once," Emma whispered in a quiet voice.

"Yes," said Snow sadly. Tears were streaming down her face. "But it wasn't because you were bad or unwanted. You were perfect. You are perfect."

Neither woman had realized that they had an audience. David had stepped into the kitchen just moments after they had. He knelt to the floor and wrapped his arms tight around his wife and daughter. "We are an odd family, mom and dad younger then their daughter. But we are a family. The pain of our past is a dragon that we will have to slay together." He kissed both women on the tops of their heads. "I think we will need help. Can I call Archie in the morning?" Both women nodded. "Good then dry your tears and let's go watch a movie with my grandson." He cupped Emma's cheek in his hand. "We will listen to everything you need to say and we will hurt with you and for you. Just remember that we never stopped loving you and never will."

* * *

David was surprised at the dining crowd when he stopped in to see how things were at the Storybrooke assisted living and eldercare facility. Many of the residents had the option of cooking for themselves or joining in the community meal. It seemed like today was a big day for the community meal. Miranda Ivy, former dresser of Queen Regina, greeted him with a broad smile. "Your Majesty, you're just in time for the mid-day meal. Would you like a plate." David looked at the mouth watering meal but declined. He needed to meet Snow and Emma at Archie's.

"It looks like quite a crowd."

Miranda chuckled, "Lunch is a very popular meal on Tuesdays and Fridays." David cocked his head in question. "We have an anonymous benefactor who delivers wonderful home cooked meals. We have a freezer full of lasagna, chicken casseroles and other gourmet offerings."

"Anonymous?" He asked smiling.

"Appears like magic in the night." She replied with a grin.

"It's good." He said.

"It is," she replied. Both knew they were talking about more then the food.

* * *

Emma and her parents had been seeing Archie two times a week for the past few months. After every session each of them felt worn out. But it was clearly worth the effort. Emma's smile was becoming more genuine and spontaneous. She was no longer waiting for rejection at every turn. Today she was confidant enough to ask the hardest question of all. "Are you sorry that you did it. Knowing what you know are you sorry you put me in that wardrobe?"

Snow shot David a look that clearly said this one is mine. "Of course I am the curse turned out to be much less then expected. If you want to know if I think it was worth what you suffered then the answer is no. I'm very sorry you suffered when it could have been avoided. But I don't think that's what you really want to know." Snow was looking regal and speaking formally. It was clear Queen Snow not Mama Snow was responding. "I think you want to know if I would do it again." Emma nodded.

"To understand my answer you need to understand who you are. You are Princess Emma, first in line to the thrown of the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forrest." Emma rolled her eyes as she always did when her title was mentioned.

"Look at me," Snow said firmly. "I am a queen and you are my daughter, a princess. It hurts me when you scoff at that truth." Emma looked chastised. It was the first time anything she had done or said was addressed in session.

"Being part of the royal family is more then living in a castle and directing battles. Being a monarch means that you are the caretaker of the kingdom. You have many privileges but they are secondary to your obligation to always put your people first. A queen doesn't get to pick and choose when her obligation is to the kingdom, it is always to the kingdom. From the time I was born I was taught this lesson." Snow paused for a moment to let that sink in.

"You have seen my world through Regina's eyes. She was the child of minor royalty. Her mother did not raise her to inherit a kingdom and care for it as I was taught. She was raised to marry a king to steal power and glorify her mother."

Emma looked puzzled an interrupted, "But Regina raised you."

Snow White smiled. "A princess knows her place long before her seventh birthday. These things I learned from my birthmother Queen Eva. She had also been raised a princess." Snow White stood up and began to pace while she talked. She knew her daughter would not like what she had to say, but she wasn't going to lie.

"What Regina did showed amazing loyalty and love for me. Even so, had she asked me, had I known the reason for her actions, I would have stayed her hand." She stopped and made eye contact with Emma so there would be no misunderstandings, "It was my duty to marry for the good of the realm. I would not have fought against the marriage my father had arranged." Snow looked down at her hands and then back up. "I won't pretend that I would have liked it. I'm so lucky to have my true love and a beautiful daughter. But my happiness came at great cost to the people who are in my care."

Snows voice started to shake. "So knowing what I know I would still have stayed her hand, anything else would be a betrayal of my duty." She looked at her husband worried what she might see. Worried he would be hurt or angered by her declaration. What she saw was understanding. He wasn't raised a prince but he knew the rules by which Snow was raised.

"Emma as a member of the royal family you would have been raised the same as I was. As much as I hate to say it I will be honest. If the only way to save the kingdom was to put a princess or prince of any age through a portal it would be done. That's how it worked in my world. It would not be done lightly or without regret but it would be done. I hate that you spent your life the way you did. I hate that I had to make that decision. My only solace was knowing you would live to come back in your 28th year."

Emma studied Snow's face as she absorbed the information. "So you would have done it to any kid of yours?" Snow nodded. "You weren't just throwing me away, you really thought you had to do it?" Snow nodded again. "That's really fucked up, you know." Snow closed her eyes and responded.

"I guess that's one way to put it."

Emma continued thoughtfully. "There are about 9000 people in Storybooke. I guess thats a lot of people being hurt if the curse was worse then it was." Snow nodded.

"It was a different world with different rules. I forget that what I view as fairy tales you view as history. And if you really read the book I guess putting a baby in a portal is parr for the course." She stood and continued. "I don't like what you did. I think I will be angry for a long time, but I forgive you. I love you and I forgive you." She took a deep breath. "Even so there is something I want to make perfectly clear. I wasn't raised as a princess and I live by the rules of this land. If anyone, even you, tries to put my little prince through a portal it will be the last thing they do." Snow gave her a watery smile and a nod as Emma stepped towards her.

"Understood," the queen responded and her daughter pulled her in to a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry walked nervously in to the dinning at Storybrooke assisted living. He tried to ignore all the people smiling and nodding at him. He was no longer interested in being a prince. He longed for the days of being the mayor's son. He hates all the attention he gets as a prince and he misses his mom.

When Miranda saw him she hurried right to his side. "Prince Henry," she said happily. "How may I help you?"

Henry looked at the older woman somberly, as if trying to read her face. "You were friends with my mom, right?"

"Well," she replied slowly. "I haven't had much interaction with Princess Emma but I do admire her."

"No," Henry said sharply, "my real mom." Henry furrowed his brow when he realized what he just said. "From the old world, you know my mom."

Miranda smiled gently, "I was Queen Regina's dresser. I was always loyal to her if that is what you are asking."

Henry nodded and pulled an envelope from his rear pocket. "Do you think if we put this in the freezer she will see it when she brings your food?" He cocked his head and continued. "Is tonight her delivery night?"

"It is, but I don't know if she actually comes here or if she just magics the food to the freezer."

"But we can try right? He looked at her imploringly."

"Of course we can." She lead Henry to the kitchen and showed him the best place to leave it.

* * *

Regina reached in to the freezer to move the paper in the way of her delivery. Her hand pulled back as if bitten when she saw it was addressed to Mom in Henry's handwriting. She placed it on the counter as she loaded the freezer and then stared at it as if afraid to touch it. Her hand shook as she picked it up and transported herself home. "Look at this." Regina thought to herself. "The little prince has something to say to the evil queen." Regina's heart clenched as she tried to convince herself that it didn't matter what it said. He really couldn't hurt her anymore then he already had. She opened the envelope and paused not sure she really wanted to take the note out. With a big sigh she opened it and began to read. After just the first sentence her tears were falling on the paper. When she was done she took the soggy note and hung it on her refrigerator. As Regina was cooking she would stop and read it again, just to be sure it still said the same thing. And without fail she chuckled each time she got to the ps. Her mood felt lighter with every reading.

Dear Mom,

Please stop being mad at me. I'm really sorry for the mean things I said. When I think about you being gone it really makes me sad and I don't know what to do. I wish I could take my heart and put it in a drawer like you did. Maybe I would feel better. I miss you every day.

Please come home.

Love

Henry

PS I think it is nice that you are making food for the orphans and old people. They are really lucky. Emma's cooking sucks.

H

* * *

When Emma came down to breakfast Henry was practically glowing. He was eating from a plate of homemade breakfast bars that had appeared on the kitchen counter over night. "What are these?" She asked. Henry gave her a smile brighter then she had seen in months and handed her a note.

"This was here when I got up." He took another bite of his breakfast while Emma read.

Dear Henry

People say and do many things when they are angry or confused. I am not upset with you. I need to be by myself for a while so I can figure out how to belong in post curse Storybrooke.

You should keep your heart right in your chest where it belongs. I will put mine back as well.

Love,

Regina

PS

Check the freezer

* * *

Regina was making her regular Wednesday night delivery at the orphanage. As she unpacked her box she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and was face to face with David. "Your Majesty," she said with mild sarcasm.

"It's funny, but from you I think I prefer shepherd."

"Well, then Shepherd, what brings you here tonight?"

David smiled and reached for a cookie. Without even thinking Regina slapped his hand away. He laughed and grabbed one with his other hand and stepped back. "Maybe I wanted a cookie."

She watched him guardedly while he enjoyed the treat. "Really, why are you here?"

"Henry is doing much better now that he hears from you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Most boys do better when they are well fed. I knew your daughter needed cooking lessons."

"Quite honestly Your Highness so does yours!"

"Ha, ha"

"Don't laugh, Thursday night is lasagna night I look forward to it all week!" Regina smirked. David turned to leave. "I'm off. I just wanted to say Hi and thanks for teaching Henry how to share." He gave her a rather disarming smile. "You are a great cook." David patted his stomach and was gone.

* * *

"You again" Regina said as she unladed her box of goodies. "Should I be worried that you're a stalker?"

"Nope just wanted a cookie." David pulled a folder off the counter. I wondered if you would look at this when you have the time." Regina peeked in the envelope.

"Uhg- you want me to look at the town budget? You can't be serious!"

"Come on, we have no idea how to run a modern town and you know it. The people want Snow to continue as queen. We think there needs to be a different plan. But in the meantime, please?" David looked at her with puppy eyes that reminded Regina of his daughter and her son.

* * *

"Does your wife know you're seeing another woman?" Regina asked dryly as she unloaded her sweets.

David waved to a folder on the counter next to him. "I doubt she thinks I do this paperwork on my own." Regina rolled her eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "It's school funding. We found that when the kid doesn't have 28 years to practice a skill we need extra staffing to bring some of them along."

Regina gave a put upon sigh, clearly over acted. "Fine, here is last week's homework. She handed him a folder and a small envelope. Take this to Henry." David nodded and took both.

"He has been much happier now that you have regular contact." When Regina didn't respond he continued. "I think seeing you would be even better." Still no response, Regina just returned to her unpacking. She glared at David when he grabbed a cupcake. "It's been almost a year since the curse broke. Don't you think it's been long enough?"

Regina shook her head. "It won't be safe Shepard. Even with magic someone might be foolish enough to attack me. What if Henry is with me? He could be hurt."

"It's not like that anymore. The only people that might attack you are the ones that have herd about the sweets and want some."

"This isn't a joke. People like Jefferson and Whale don't forget as easily as the others." She looked shocked when David let out a loud gafaw.

"I promise you those two are the least likely to bother you."

"You think this is funny?" There was a hint of anger in her voice that wasn't usually there. The king and the dowager queen had formed an odd friendship during their visits. Even so Regina was't happy with her ideas being laughed at.

"Really they are not going to be a problem." He launched in to a tale of exactly why.

It had been a friday night after an extremely trying day for Sharif Swan. She and her father met at the rabbits hole for a drink. As was their habit they went in through the back door and sat at an out of the way table. They didn't like to cause a stir. Emma had already knocked back a few when the conversation at the next table caught her attention.

"I don't care what anyone says." Jefferson said to his table mate in a carrying voice. "I don't pardon her. I'm from Wonderland not The Enchanted Forrest so Snow White can't decide who I punish." David and Emma listened closely to the conversation. "I know she is hiding in her family crypt. I haven't figured out how to get in yet, but I will."

Emma stood up quickly, her chair making a loud noise as it fell over. She walked over and put her hand on Jefferson's shoulder. "Evening gentlemen." They both nodded in greeting. "Now I didn't intend to overhear your conversation, but you were pretty loud." She squeezed Jefferson's shoulder which could almost be seen as a friendly gesture. "I just want to be clear. You do not consider yourself a subject of Queen Snow?"

"I am not from The Enchanted Forest. I'm from Wonderland." He replied cautiously.

"And you think that the blanket pardon should not apply to everyone?"

Jefferson's words were slightly slurred from drinking. "Regina deserves to die. She can't dress her up, calling her dowager queen and expect the rest of us to just sit by. Justice must be done and if I am the one to do it, so be it!"

Emma's smile could have rivaled the sun on a summers day. "I am so glad to hear you say that." Jefferson smiled back clearly believing they were in accord. It faded fast when she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed his head in to the table as she bent him over it. The noise reverberated around the bar and all of the patrons went silent and watched the action. She held his hands behind his back and pulled out her handcuffs. "Mr Jefferson," she said in a ringing voice. "You are under arrest for accessory to murder, accessory to theft, and conspiring to commit fraud."

"What are you talking about! I haven't killed anyone!"

"What about those hearts? You remember the ones you tricked young Regina into stealing from her mother's stash? Those hearts each belonged to a living person. The owners of those hearts died when Whale did his experiments on them." When he tried to lift his head, Emma took great pleasure in smashing it back down on the table.

"I do honestly feel bad that Grace will have to see what an asshole her father is during the trial. Henry lived through it so I am sure she will too. Of course she'll learn about how you caused a lot of the pain that helped Henry's mom be who she became. "

David stepped over and stood beside Emma. "Ok Emma enough, let's take him to the station."

"You can't do this." Jefferson shouted.

"Oh buddy I can and I will." Emma responded as she knocked his head on the table again for emphasis. "I'm the Sheriff and since, by your admission, you aren't included in the general pardon I can arrest you. As a member of the royal family," Emma smiled at David, "I can do this too." She bonked his head again.

David took Emma's hand away from Jefferson and allowed the man to stand. "Emma being a princess doesn't mean you can beat people up."

"Damn, it almost made it worth the dress," she said dejectedly. Then she smiled again. "But a king can, you can can't you?"

David rolled his eyes and replied, "Well technically yes, but I won't."

"Really?" Emma pouted.

"Really," he responded firmly.

Emma stared at Jefferson for a moment longer then pulled out her cell. "Who are you calling?" David asked.

"Mom"

"Why?"

"I want her to come down and give him just a couple more."

"No, Emma she won't do that."

Emma laughed out loud while everyone in the bar looked back and forth between them as if it were a tennis match.

"Get real, she killed Rumplestilskin when he messed with Regina. Do you really think she is above a little head bonking?"

David took the phone from his daughters hand and then smashed Jefferson's head in to the table two more times. "Why the hell did you do that?" Jefferson asked with blood from his newly broken nose running down his face.

"You have obviously never seen Queen Snow in a bar fight." David replied. "Firstly it is not a behavior befitting a queen and secondly she is damn good at it." There was an audible chuckle from the crowd. Many of them remembered a young Snow White on the run, she had skills. "You should thank me Mr. Jefferson because third and most importantly, you are nothing compared to the dark one and I don't see him around anymore do you?"

Jefferson looked around at the smirking crowd and realized not one person was looking at him with sympathy and several were looking with disdain. "Mr. Jefferson, in spite of my daughter's glee at your possible trial I don't want to deal with the paperwork. I am going to ask you this once. Make sure you are planning to stand by your answer. Do you accept and will you honor the proclamation of clemency proclaimed by Queen Snow White of the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest?"

Jefferson nodded sullenly. "Do you agree to honor the laws and rules set forth by Queen Snow while living in her realm?" He nodded again. Do you understand that if you break this oath it will be considered treason and you will be charged and punished accordingly?" Jefferson wiped the blood from his face as he nodded his ascent. "I would like to hear it please."

"I offer my allegiance to Queen Snow." he said sullenly. David nodded.

"Take the cuffs off Emma. We need to get going."

As she was standing behind Jefferson Emma whispered in his ear. "I have her memories, I know exactly what you did and how it made her feel. I would love to punish you. Step out of line and Grace becomes a ward of the crown. I won't bother with court. It's a big fucking ocean and your body would never be found."

After she removed the cuffs Emma pushed Jefferson forward and looked at Whale. "Do you have any problems that I should know about Doctor?"

"No ma'am," he said curtly.

"Good because you see when I got her memories I got to feel them as well as see them. And when I look at you two I hurt real bad. I don't like hurting." She stared at them for as long as it took for them to be the ones to break eye contact and then left the bar.

* * *

David looked at Regina waiting for a response. "My memories," she said in a low voice. "I hate that she has my memories."

"Oh my God," David threw his hands up. "She kicks Jefferson's ass for you and this is what you get out of it?"

"How did she get my memories, Sheapard?" Regina asked.

"Well, that's something you should talk to her about."

"I am talking to you about it. How?" David shook his head no. Regina moved quickly and grabbed back the three year estimate on property tax revenue she had worked up. David found the information about school funding back in his hand.

"Oh come on, you think I'll sell out my daughter over school funding and tax codes?"

"Ummm," she responded as she removed the half eaten cupcake from his hand. "Dish, how did she do it? Who taught her? Was it Rumplestilskin?"

David locked eyes with her for a moment. "This is really bothering you. I can see that."

"Wouldn't you be bothered if someone who has never held you in anything but disdain knew all your secretes, your mistakes, your pain?"

"Regina did you miss the part where she beat up a guy for you?"

"Oh yes, now I can add pity to the mix. The poor old evil queen needs my protection." Regina flipped her hair out of her face. "Tell Henry I am sorry about the pasta shortage. I am sure I will be able to get the noodles for lasagna in a few weeks." She gathered her things and prepared to leave.

"No, no, that is out of bounds. You can't bargain with lasagna night. That's just wrong!"

"Oh get over it Shepherd, I know Snow will make you a nice tuna noodle casserole. You won't starve."

"She tried to wake you up," David said. He spoke very quickly as if that would change the fact that he was betraying his daughter for a lasagna.

"What do you mean?"

"She came to see you right after you left the court house. She wanted to talk to you but you were already asleep. When she tried to wake you she passed out and then woke up with many of your memories."

"How did she think she was going to wake me up?" David shrugged. "Did she try some magic that backfired on her?"

David looked at his feet and mumbled, "I believe she tried the traditional remedy."

Regina's eyes went wide. "The traditional method, you mean she kissed me?" David closed his eyes and nodded. "My god she is the daughter of the most famous true love couple in the galaxy and she though she could just kiss me and it would wake me up? Didn't you tell her how it works?"

"She knows," he whispered.

"Then why would she-" Regina's mouth snapped shut. She quickly took the school budget from David's hand and gave hime the tax report. As Regina disappeared in her customary whirl of purple smoke David heard her say, "I'll send garlic bread too."


	7. Chapter 7

18

Regina tried to hide her smile as she David approached her in the dimly lit nursing home kitchen. "Am I destined to deal with you every delivery?"

"Yup," he replied. He smirked, "If you minded you would change your routine."

Regina snorted. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with you, but people seem to think this refrigerator is a mailbox." Once word got around that Snow and David ate what Regina cooked the food was no longer looked at with suspicion. Recently when Granny was ill Ruby found quiches and baked goods on the diner counter each morning. As a result of many such kindnesses thank you notes started to come.

"Regina I know a mother-in-law who minds her own business while cooking and doing the finances," David nodded to the town documents on the counter, "is every man's dream." She rolled her eyes. "But it's been over a year and you've seen no one but me." He took a deep breath and continued. "Henry misses you, Snow worries about you and Emma-" Regina rose her hand to interrupt him from the taboo subject. David ignored her and carried on. "Emma needs to speak to you."

"Mother-in-law, really?" She waved her hand between them trying to deflect the more serious part of the conversation.

David smiled. "It's true when we were first married it might have seemed kind of silly. But for the last twenty-eight years we have stayed still while you have grown and changed." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You're truly as lovely as the day you cast the curse, but you've aged internally. Do you honestly expect me to believe you still feel like the 35 year old woman of that day?"

"No need to suck up dear. I have already promised you a birthday cake with a side of lasagna this year." She shook her finger in the air as she moved away from him. "And a lady never speaks of her age!" She continued to unpack her goods.

"Regina, please this is important." You're helping everyone but them and they need you."

"Fine," she whirled back around. "Yes, I learned a lot. I grew and I healed. I'm happy enough as I am. Henry will be fine. He is with the people he loves and love him. Emma and Snow are grown-ups, they will get by." She poked him in the chest as she continued. "You need to let me be. I am helping run and feed this town, if that's not enough too bad. It's what you're getting."

David's voice was uncharacteristically raised as he replied, "That sucks!" Regina's eyebrows shot up at the rudeness so rarely seen from Prince Charming. "They love you and are hurt by your rejection. I can almost understand Snow and Emma but Henry?"

"As you said I've had twenty-eight years to grow and learn. I've had twenty-eight years to learn from my past." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I have learned that love is like magic, both giving and receiving. Most people have it and some don't. That special thing inside a person that makes them lovable is missing in me." She broke her gaze and began to fold her bags.

"I'd convinced myself that maybe this world would be different, Henry would be different. I was wrong, he cares for me I know. I also know he needs the people he loves! As you so kindly pointed out I am sixty-three years old and I need to live what I have learned. After all this time I deserve to stop hurting. Being alone is the only way for me to do that."

"Regina please, Emma needs to talk to you. Could you at least talk to her?"

"I am sorry your daughter imagines herself in love with me. When she truly falls in love she'll be grateful that I didn't pursue her. She need not settle for less then the real thing." David started to speak but Regina continued over him. "If I had left my heart in she would have known her feelings were imaginary. When I didn't wake up she'd have known she felt nothing more than attraction."

"It's funny," David said thoughtfully. "You keep mentioning how Emma feels for you. To me that begs the question of your feelings for her." Regina glared and David responded in kind. The two had a stare down until David broke. "Regina please," he implored. "Emma is having your nightmares. Your memories are giving her nightmares!"

"What? How do you know?"

"Henry says he hears her at night calling out, begging not to be hurt."

"And this can't be due to her own painful past?"

"It would be quite a coincidence if you were both abused by someone name Leopold!" David said sarcastically.

"Emma has a father, mother and son who love her. It's more then I had when I was living those nightmares. I don't see what you think I can contribute." And with a wave of her hand she was gone.

* * *

Archie was smiling as the royal family left his office. Emma still had a lot of healing to do but she was well on her way. Her relationship with her parents was flourishing, odd but flourishing. The age difference made for a unique dynamic, yet she was able to see the wisdom that came to Snow from being raised to rule. Having had the experience of three loving parents gave Snow an example that allowed her to successfully help parent Henry. In turn it allowed Emma to see her as a mother, her mother.

Snow and Emma went to Granny's for lunch. "How are you?" Snow asked as they sat down.

"Good," Emma smiled brightly. Snow arched an eyebrow easily recognizing the fake smile. "Ok, sorry, I'm ok. Sleeping was tough last night." She shook her head sadly. "She had such a rotten life and I can see it and feel it."

Snow smiled sympathetically. "After all that you told me I can look back and see some of it. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma shook her head. "I told many of her secrets to the entire town. I think I should keep the rest of them to myself." Snow nodded in agreement. "She never wanted you to know those things about your father. She was so glad that you felt loved and she never wanted to taint that." Emma put her head in her hands. "Shit, I said I wasn't going to say more and then immediately do."

Snow let out a self deprecating chuckle and said, "A family trait." She shrugged her shoulders, "I won't ask you anymore. But if you want to talk about the things I already know or if you have questions I'm here. There is a difference between getting help and gossiping." The women moved on to happier subjects.

"So I'll pick you up at seven for the party?" Emma asked.

Snow smiled showing her excitement for her friend Kathryn's engagement party. As a princess she was going to throw a big bash. There had been a little conflict between some of the other royalty that got caught up in the curse. King George was universally disliked so he pretty much kept his head down. Kathryn was happy not to have the responsibility of her rank but loved the extras and knew how to throw a party.

"Henry is excited, I told him it would be a late night and to rest up."

* * *

Regina sat up in bed her heart pounding. She quickly turned on the light looking for danger. Finding nothing amiss she closed her eyes to try and connect with what it was that jarred her from a peaceful sleep. After a moment she growled out, "Snow White!" She rose from her bed and with a wave of her hand she was fully dressed and transporting to the source of her discomfort. On arrival she found Emma's yellow bug teetering on the guardrail separating the road from a long drop in to Storybrooke Lake.

Regina could see Emma slumped over the steering wheel. Snow and Henry were conscious and peering out of the windows. The were clearly petrified and trying to be still so as to not rock the car. Regina reached out her hand and sent forth a magical purple rope. It gently wrapped itself around the bugs back bumper then secured itself to a nearby tree. Once she was sure the magic would hold Regina waved to Snow and Henry to get out. Emma's door was on the lake side and couldn't be opened until the car was back on the ground.

Regina nodded at the cell phone in Henry's hand. "Did you call David?"

"Yes," Henry whispered. Then the three stood in awkward silence. The year apart was between them. Finally Regina could take it no more.

"Snow White, I believe we have had a conversation about your penchant for getting me up in the night."

Snow looked down at her hands and responded in a faux submissive voice. "Yes, Step-mother, I'm sorry Step-mother." They looked at each other with tight smiles and the tension broke. Henry threw himself at Regina and began to cry.

"Can you help her?" He asked. Regina's heart clenched. The first hug from her son in a year was an act of supplication to help his other mom. Regina ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm not a doctor Henry. Even with my magic I could do more harm then good." She hugged him tight and was relived to hear sirens in the distance.

David jumped out of the cruiser and joined the ambulance crew pulling the car off the rail and extracting Emma. While the crew was looking at her David walked over to the others. "Get in the squad car and we'll go to the hospital." Snow and Henry moved towards the car. Regina stood still and watched them walk off. David turned to her, "You're coming," he said in a no nonsense voice.

"Every one is taken care of Shepard you don't need me."

"Snow and Henry need to be checked out," he responded. "I may need your help."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Snow's fine," she said in a careless tone. David looked angry that she would treat his wife's health so cavalierly. She arched an eyebrow in response, "You doubt my work?"

"Oh right, Snow has the 'don't mess with my step-daughter teflon coating'." His voice held a hint of sarcasm. "Snow and I will need to stay with Emma and after Henry is checked over he will need to go home. David pointed to the cruiser. "It's time, your son needs you."

Regina clenched her jaw and nodded. The thought of a family ride to the hospital made her feel a little ill. "I'll meet you there." She waved her hand and was gone.

* * *

Regina arrived at the hospital and went right to the emergency room. As she was still Henry's legal guardian she decided to start the paperwork right away. She could feel the stares of the staff and patients. She avoided looking at anyone. She didn't want to see the looks of fear and disdain that she was sure would be in evidence. Therefore she was practically in shock when she heard a voice address her from behind. She turned to see Grace, her former chamber maid, now a nurse.

Grace was smiling at her as she said, "It's nice to see you Your Majesty." She and the Queen had always had a nice rapport. "I think I have you to thank for the treats that appear in the staff room, so thank you."

Regina smiled back. "You're welcome. I think I'd prefer Regina to Majesty." When Grace looked taken aback by the offer of familiarity Regina whispered conspiratorially, "It means queen anyway. But if you ever call me Dowager Regina-" she glared at the nurse, "no more cookies!"

Grace laughed and pointed to the door. "Looks like your family is here."

Regina turned and watched Snow, Henry and David follow Emma's gurney into the emergency room. Grace excused herself as they came to her side. David told her, "The EMTs think Emma has a concussion, broken ribs and a punctured lung." Henry paled at the words. Regina put her hand on his shoulder.

"These are things that can be treated easily enough," she said to him. "I know she'll be fine." Henry tried to smile in agreement. "I know you feel ok but we need to get you looked at."

"And Snow as well," David said sharply.

"I already told you she's fine."

"Oh and how do you know that from over there?"

"Because," Regina said in full queen mode. "I may have been known as bad but I'm good at what I do. I never wanted the job but you know I did it the best I could. And my best is pretty darn good. Have you ever seen so much as a scratch on her in all the time that you have known her? Ever?"

David shook his head looking contrite. As Regina began to step away to get Henry seen David stopped her and said, "You need to take Henry home and stay with him." Regina opened her mouth and then closed it again. The two locked eyes and then Regina gave an almost imperceptible nod and went off to see to her son.

As expected Henry checked out fine. He did not however want to leave. "But I need to be here with my mom, what if something happens?"

Regina kept her expression blank. Hearing Henry refer to Emma as mom was still painful. Your grandparents will stay with her. Your grandfather wants you to go home with me. He'll let us know if we need to come back."

Henry pouted and shook his head no. "I don't want to go with you. I want to stay here with them!"

"I see," Regina said softly. While she hadn't expected Henry to prefer her, she was not prepared for the outright rejection. "I understand," she said her voice tight with unshed tears. "I'll call Ms Lucas. I'm sure she will attend to you." Regina pulled out her cell phone.

Henry looked confused, "Why would you..." then his eyes widened. "No Mom!" he grabbed her hand. "I want to be with you. I'm just worried about Emma."

"Oh," she said calmly. "I promise your grandfather will call if there is a problem and we can come back first thing tomorrow."

Henry looked longingly towards the rest of his family and then said, "I'll come."

"I don't have a car. Do you want me to call a taxi or can I..." She waved her hand in the air. He smiled and responded by waving his hand in the air. Regina took hold of it and soon there was just a whisp of purple smoke where they had been and they arrived in the mansion foyer.

* * *

Regina looked around her former home and then at her son. "I am going to have to leave you for just a few moments so that I can go and gather some clothes and things."

Henry shrugged, "Ok, but you have a lot of stuff here. Can't you just use that?"

Regina was surprised that her things hadn't been disposed of. "I guess that would be fine." She looked up the stairs. "Where will I find my things?"

Henry squeezed her hand. "Your things are in your room. We wanted to keep it ready for when you came home."

Regina cleared her throat. "Well, I guess we should get ready for bed then." Regina entered her room and was shocked to find it exactly as she had left it. She quickly donned a pair of silk pajamas and a robe.

Henry hollered "Come in" when Regina knocked on his door. She entered slowly.

"This seems familiar." She quipped as she pulled back the covers and Henry climbed into bed.

"I'm glad you came home," Henry said as he lay down. "I have really wanted to see you."

"I have missed you too." Regina's throat was sore from all of the tears she had been holding back the last few hours.

"I'm kinda mad at you, but I still want to be with you."

"I understand," his mother replied. "I know I hurt you when I was trying to preserve the curse." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Not about that," Henry said sleepily. "If Emma wasn't a good savior they would have killed you." He looked at her somberly. "You knew that didn't you." Regina shrugged in reply. "I didn't get it, I thought you would be in trouble and then it would be ok. I thought you would get a happy ending too. When Grama said you were going to be executed I got it." He shook his head and said in an outraged voice. "Snow White was going to kill you. I mean really, Snow White!"

"Thank you Henry. I hate to remind you but you do need to remember who I am. I cast the curse and did many other things that hurt people. In my world execution would not be considered unjust."

"What I'm mad about is that you left me. You didn't say goodbye or call me or anything. You were just gone." Henry's voice was sluggish as he drifted off to sleep. "You were just gone," he said again.

* * *

Regina was hanging up the phone as Henry came down the stairs for breakfast. "That was your grandfather. Emma is awake and doing well. You can visit her after breakfast."

Henry hugged her. "Can we go to Granny's? We can walk to the Hospital from there."

"Henry I don't think..."

Henry broke in. "Please, no one will hurt you. I promise."

"You can't promise that. There are many different ways that a person can be hurt." Henry cocked his head in question. "I had twenty-eight years as Mayor Mills. I wasn't particularly liked but I wasn't hated or feared." Henry grinned and Regina rolled her eyes. "Ok I wasn't feared by anyone but Mary Margaret Blanchard." The two chuckled together. "When the curse broke I was her again and the looks of hate and fear were back. I don't want to see that anymore."

"You can't hide forever. People know how you've been helping Grama and Gramps run the town. They can't be too scared of you they eat your food." He gave her an impish grin, "Even the apple pies." The two had a stare down worthy of his grandfather. Unlike his grandfather Henry actually won."

As expected Regina was the center of attention when she walked in to Granny's. She sat with her back to the crowd to avoid the stares of the other diners. "You'd think they'd never seen a reformed evil queen before." Regina whispered across the table. Henry grinned at her and turned to greet the waitress.

"Madam May- uh your Maj- uh your high-"

"Regina is fine Ruby. Or do you prefer Red?"

The waitress smiled and replied, "Ruby please." Then she continued in an uncharacteristically shy voice. "Thank you for your help when Granny was ill." Regina stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"It was nothing." Then she and Henry placed their order.

"Mom," Henry asked between bites. "Is the reason Grama didn't get hurt because you put a spell on her?"

"It could be," Regina shrugged. "Or maybe she would have been fine anyway."

"But that's how you knew to come help, right?"

"Yes, your grandmother has a long established habit of disturbing my sleep."

"Can you put a spell like that on Emma?"

"No, honey I can't." The two were so engaged in their conversation they didn't realize David had come in and was standing beside them.

"Because you don't like her?"

"No, it's because I didn't just put one spell on Snow. I began casting protection spells on her as I learned them here and there. As time went on I made sort of a game of it."

Henry choked a little on his orange juice. "A protection spell game?"

"Hey, don't knock it. I didn't have Mario Kart in the Enchanted Forest. We took our fun where we could."

"So what made it a game?"

"Well, at first I was just protecting her against the basics. You know poison, sharp objects, falling off a horse, that kind of stuff. When I ran out of those I started to find more obscure and sometimes silly spells."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, if you ever hear that a meteor is coming stand next to Snow. One won't hit within 50 yards of her." Henry giggled. "There were potions too. She is protected against poison ivy and all kinds of natural things that might make someone sick."

"How many?"

"Oh lord Henry I have know Idea. There were probably one hundred or more. I cast them frequently from the time she was seven until she turned fifteen."

"Why did you stop?"

"The last one acted strangely. Light flew all around Snow like it was forming a ball of string. It was spinning and spinning all around her. Thank God she didn't wake up I think she would have had a heart attack."

"Why did it do that?"

"No idea, it seemed to be joining all the magic together changing all the individual protections in to one big spell."

"So the last one was very powerful?"

"Actually no, it was the silliest one of all." She smiled at the memory. "Your grandmother is completely one hundred percent protected against Wood Fairy Toe Fungus." The two were giggling together until they heard a gruff voice from beside them.

"She isn't a wood fairy. She doesn't need protection against wood fairy toe fungus." David's veins were bulging in his neck.

"Spare me the dramatics Shepard. It was a little joke to lighten up my very drab life."

"Yea well your little joke ruined my honeymoon. That's right, first you show up at my wedding all grumpy and mean." He changed his voice to imitate Regina in evil queen mode. "I am going to take away your happy endings." Henry's jaw dropped at his grandfather's audacity. "Then you ruin my honeymoon." All of Granny's patrons were watching and listening with rapt attention as their mild mannered king berated the dowager queen.

"As I was no where near you on your honeymoon I don't have any idea how I could have ruined it. And where does wood fairy toe fungus fit in to that picture? I certainly didn't give it to her."

"Oh no," David was snarling as he continued. "You made her the aniti-fungus. While we were walking the path to our honeymoon cottage my sweet wife found a sad wood fairy. The little dear was crying and looking at her blighted toes. Snow sympathetically invited her to join us as she soaked her feet in the little duck pond."

"Oh no," Regina immediately realized where this was going. She put her hand over her eyes as she tried with all her might not to burst out in laughter.

"You know what's coming don't you?" David shook his head as he replayed the memory. His voice calmed down and he continued. "They put their feet in the pond together and the little wood fairy screamed with joy. Snow was so surprised she fell over and got soaked."

Regina snorted her shoulders started shaking as she bit her lip to hold in her mirth. Henry looked back and forth between the adults trying unsuccessfully to figure out what was going on.

"What happened? Why did she scream?" He asked.

"Because," David continued, "she was cured. Dipping her feet in the water with your grandmother cured her."

"But thats a good thing right?" Henry seemed confused.

David moved right in to Regina's space as he said slowly and clearly. "Wood fairies from everywhere came to receive the cure. My entire honeymoon was spent watching my wife stand in a pond curing toe fungus!"

Regina reached out and put her hand on David's shoulder. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement. She was barely able to speak from choking back the laughter. "You should have told me sooner. With revenge that good I wouldn't have bothered with the curse."


	8. Chapter 8

Note This is supposed to end up Sq, really! Regina seems to have a story to tell and has hijacked my map. Maybe she will let me write again eventually. In the mean time here is chapter eight as dictated to me by the reformed Evil Queen herself. Thanks to Lara for her beta!

* * *

Henry was not pleased when Regina declined to go to the Hospital to visit Emma. "Henry I have a lot of baking to catch up on. It will be the perfect time for me to do that while you visit Emma."

"You could just use magic for the cookies," Henry said sullenly.

Regina spoke sharply. "Magic is limited in this world. How would it be if the next time your grandmother wakes me up in the middle of the night to move a car or some such thing if I tell her sorry I made sugar cookies?"

David put his hand on Henry's shoulder to move him along. "You'll be at the Mansion?" He asked Regina.

"Yes"

"Shall I have him home for lunch?"

"Thank you that would be fine. If you and Snow would like to join us…" She let the sentence trail off not believing what she had just said.

"Sure," David grinned at her discomfort. "I think Snow would like that." Henry looked mollified by the plan.

Realizing she was putting herself in a situation where Snow could ask about uncomfortable subjects, such as Emma, Regina began to panic.

The dismay on Regina's face was evident to David. The knowledge of her psyche that he spent the last year acquiring told him exactly why. He tossed her a reassuring smile. "I am sure Snow will love to discuss the weather and baseball with you."

"Baseball?" Henry said shocked. "You and Grama like to talk about baseball?"

David laughed and after shooting Regina a quick wink lead his grandson out the door.

* * *

When her son and guests arrived Regina was ready with barbeque pulled pork sandwiches, coleslaw and blueberry crumble. What she wasn't ready for was Snow White's exuberant hug and kiss.

"I didn't have the chance to thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yes, well, you're welcome." Regina said as she extricated her self from the younger woman's arms.

"Though I must say I am glad I didn't hear about your decimation of my honeymoon before I granted you clemency!"

The tension in the room dissipated. Regina smirked and began to serve.

"So Mom," Henry asked coyly, "what else is Grama protected against.?" Regina rolled her eyes planning to ignore the question.

"Yes Regina," said Snow teasingly, "along with meteors and fungus what are the other hundred or so things you have me covered for?"

"I said there were an hundred or so spells, some of them were multi purpose."

"If I am protected against so many things how was King George able to use that infertility potion on me?"

Regina immediately turned towards David. "Your mother," Regina said intensely, "her death was not on my orders."

"I know." He replied. It was George flying your flag, but I always knew it was him."

"Then how come he could hurt Grama if she was protected?"

Regina who had never had a parent sacrifice for her kept her gaze on David. "Your mother died a noble death. She gave her life so you and Snow could have a family. I am sure knowing her death was not in vain was a great comfort to her."

Snow gasped, "She didn't need to, I was protected. Oh David!" Snow looked at her husband sorrowfully. Regina reached out and covered her hand. Such an out of character move caused a tense stillness at the table.

Regina continued to look at David. "It was good she gave the water to Snow. She died in comfort not knowing it was only rain water. She would have died either way."

After a moment of silent reflection the hostess in Regina kicked in for a subject change. "You however," she turned to Snow releasing her hand. "You are totally impervious to dragon fire, arsenic and unicorn urine." Sadly for David, Henry had just taken a sip of his milk and David was now wearing it.

"Why would you have to do that?" He asked between giggles. "Do unicorns sneak up and pee poison on people in the Enchanted Forrest?"

"No but it is the base ingredient for many very nasty potions. All of which are useless against Snow."

"So really the list would be shorter if we asked what she wasn't protected against." David said and all eyes turned back to Regina.

"Only two things I can think of," Regina replied. "Magic cannot make oxygen. So for an example a fire couldn't hurt her but once it has depleted the area's oxygen she would die."

When it looked like Regina wasn't going to continue David asked, "And?"

Regina locked her eyes on Snow and replied, "Me."

"You," Henry said in a shocked voice.

"Oh please," Regina said exasperatedly. "There is nothing evil about it. One can't cast a protection spell against themselves. It's a law of magic, like making oxygen."

"Not that I would worry, but Blue has that covered."

"Oh please," Regina respond arrogantly. "She and all her sister's wand's together don't have enough power to thwart anything I want to do."

"They must have," Henry said thoughtfully. "You were never able to hurt Grama."

Regina stood up from her seat enraged. Sparks were flying from her hands. "Would someone please burn that book!" She was practically yelling. She looked at Henry and spoke very slowly and carefully so she could not be misunderstood. "There is one reason and one reason only that Snow White was protected from me." She had a hand in the air with her pointer finger up. She met eyes with each of the three of them and continued while glaring at Snow. "You were never hurt by me because I never wanted to hurt you, Never!" And with that she disappeared.

"Will she come back?" Henry asked in a small sad voice.

"Not right away, but I believe she will eventually." Snow replied.

"You really do?"

"I do," said David firmly with no room for doubt.

"How can we get in touch with her if she doesn't?"

"Hmm," David said with a twinkle in his eye. "I suppose we could choke your Grandmother!"

* * *

"Your Majesty."

Snow looked up at the sound of her secretary's voice. "Yes Fiona?"

"You have a visitor."

Snow should have guessed who it was by the uncomfortable sound in Fiona's voice.

Regina stepped in to her former office. "Here," she said handing Snow a manilla envelope. "I finished this and thought you might like to have it for your council meeting."

"I would, thank you." As Regina turned to go Snow said imploringly, "Please sit down so we can talk."

"I need to-"

"Regina you know we need to talk. If you didn't want to see me you could have magicked this right to my desk." Snow let out a big sigh. "Cut the crap and sit down!"

Watch it," she replied at the vulgarity. "I could still wash your mouth out with soap."

"If it means you'll stay and talk to me I'd bear it gladly."

Regina sat. "Fine Snow, say what you need to say."

"Regina, we've got to figure this out, figure us out. We are a family, extremely odd and dysfunctional, but a family none the less." When there was no response she continued. "For now could you at least reach out to Henry? Get a cell phone? Tell us where you live?" When she realized no reply was forth coming Snow continued. "I don't know how to act with you. One minute we are able to talk and the next you are gone. You'll talk about our messed up past but refuse to envision a better future."

After a moment Regina replied. "May I pick up Henry after school and walk him home?"

"Yes," Snow said with a great sigh of relief. "God yes!"

"As to the rest meet me at my family mausoleum after dinner. Will seven o'clock suit you?"

Snow's responding smile was positively radiant. "I'll be there."

Responding to her smile Regina replied, "Don't Snow White. Don't start visioning us a happy little family. I don't want to go through that with you again. I will make a few concessions for Henry's sake but Do. Not. Push Me!" Snow nodded and Regina turned and left.

* * *

Henry saw his mother across the school yard. Walking towards her hesitantly he was relieved to see a fond smile on her face. "I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth.

Regina put her finger to his lips. "No, I am. I shouldn't have flown off the handle it was immature. I know that you have received wrong information." She moved her finger under his chin so that they were eye to eye. "Leaving like that was wrong, especially as you had told me how much it hurt when I disappeared last year."

He smiled and they began to walk home. "We tried to burn the book," he said quietly. "We made a fire and threw it in." He shook his head woefully, "it wouldn't burn."

Regina shrugged. "Thank you for trying, but I figured as much. It had to be enchanted with all the trouble it's caused."

"Mom," he said hesitantly. "I would like to know the truth. I would like to know what really happened."

"Ok," she said with a hint of sadness. "But a little at a time ok?"

Regina stopped at the mansion's walk way. "Aren't you coming in?" Henry asked.

"No," When she saw the disappointed look on his face she continued. "Would you like me to add my new cell phone number to your contacts?"

"Awesome!" He handed it over to her. She added her number and then stared at the phone until it turned purple. Once it was normal again she handed it back to him.

"In an emergency just say, 'Regina Help" and I will come. Otherwise just dial normally."

"Why Regina not mom?"

"I think it will be confusing with you calling us both, your birthmother and me, mom. Regina is fine for me."

"I'd know who I was talking to." Henry's said with an impish smile. "Calling you Regina would feel strange."

"Yes, well, I am sure it will feel normal over time." She gave him a forced smile. "Would you like to join me for lunch on Sunday? Its warm enough for a picnic in the park."

"Sure," he said smiling. "Do you want me to check when the others will be free?"

"I was thinking just us. Is that ok?"

"Oh I thought it would be a family time."

"Henry," she rubbed his back at the shoulders with the palm of her hand. "The curse is broken and you have found your real family. Having you as my son for those eleven years was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you now and forever. But I am not a part of that family." Before he could respond she said, "I'll meet you here at eleven." And she was gone.

* * *

Snow arrived at the Mills mausoleum at the appointed hour.

"Welcome to my vault," Regina said as she pushed her father sarcophagus. It moved to reveal a staircase. They went down.

"Nice job with the push-me pull-me you did on Henry today." Snow was clearly angry.

"Meaning?"

"I love you and I will always come for you," Snow said in a sing song voice. "But I am not a part of your family. Don't call me mom." Snow's voice got hard. "Damn it Regina Henry is confused enough!"

"Confused you want confused. Let's see what happens with me in the picture. His grandmother becomes his step sister and his grandfather is his brother-in-law. His birth mother becomes his niece and his mother becomes his great grandmother." She exhaled in exasperation. "It's like some damn country and western song!"

Snow chuckled, "When you put it that way our family tree is a little awkward."

"Oh no Snow, it doesn't hit awkward until you add the granddaughter who has deluded herself to believe she is in love with her grandmother!"

"Regina stop, none of that matters. Well, the part about Emma being in love with you does but the rest is just a list of silly excuses. I know you need more time for this to feel comfortable but we are not going away. We want you to be part of our family." Snow suddenly got a faraway look in her eyes. "You know if you and Emma do work out then she also becomes my step-mother and-"

"Stop!" Regina said forcefully.

Snow grinned and looked around at Regina's private vault. "Two points to Henry, he was sure this is where you were living."

"He was wrong," Regina replied pointing to a blank wall. "Through that door way is a tunnel that leads to my home. I realize that if I am going to have Henry visit you have a right to know where he is."

"I don't see a door." Snow said squinting her eyes as if that would change the view.

"You will have access to this room and see the door under two conditions." Snow nodded to show she was paying attention. "You will never enter this room or my home without an invitation, never unless there are dire circumstances. And you will tell no one."

"Of course Regina," Snow replied confidently. "I am sure I can speak for David and Emma as well."

"What part of 'no one' was unclear?" Regina's eyes drilled into Snow's. "Can you promise?"

Snow sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is a test to see if little Snow has learned her lesson. I have and I will." She continued with annoyance clear in her voice. "Barring a dire emergency I agree with your conditions."

Regina handed her a needle and small ceramic dish. "Prick your finger."

"Wow," Snow said in surprise. "I think you got the wrong princess."

"Haha," Regina responded dryly. "Two drops please."

"Are we doing some kind of blood sister oath?"

"No, I am casting a blood lock charm. It matches the family line. Only you and Henry will be able to get through."

Snow did as she was asked. She wisely refrained from mentioning that this would give Emma access too.

* * *

David made himself known as soon as Regina arrived for her nightly delivery at the nursing home. "I thought you might change your routine. Maybe that you might want to avoid me."

"What," she answered grinning, "and miss you telling me how my secret is driving Snow crazy." David snorted.

"Has she cracked yet?" Regina asked gleefully.

"No and it is killing her."

"There is a hidden door under my fathers monument. It leads to my home." She handed him a vile and a pin. "Put a couple of drops of blood in here and I'll make sure you can get in." She shook her finger at him. "Emergency only and you tell no one."

"Emma?"

"Henry will tell her I am sure. I won't ask him to keep a secret from his mother."

"So basically you had a strong need to jerk Snow's chain."

"Someone needs to do it." Her lips twitched in mirth.

David chuckled, "And you do it so well."

He handed her back the vile now containing his blood. "I think Blue fairy would have a heart attack if she found out I gave you this."

"Hmm" Regina replied in a faux evil voice. "Imagine the potions I could brew, the harm I could do!"

"Another test?"

"No, blood locks are powerful magic. I like my privacy." She grinned at him. "You can tell her I told you."

David gave Regina a large and sincere smile. "Do you have any idea what it is like to be married to the universally loved paragon of virtue that is Snow White?"

"God no, the family tree is a mess as it is!"

"Having at least one person in my life that isn't a devotee is soul saving. So, thank you."

"Don't mention it." The two stood in silence for a few moments. "So is it time for my lecture on Henry and Emma and," she put up her fingers to make quotes, "the family."

"No," David said as he grabbed a snicker doodle. "I'm leaving that up to Snow. I'm just here for the cookies."


	9. Chapter 9

After their second Sunday outing Regina invited Henry to have the next visit at her home. As directed he met her outside her family mausoleum.

"Hi Mom," Henry said with a bright smile.

"Hello Henry," she replied with an equally bright smile. She pointed to his bike.

"We're going to need that." She waved her hand and it was gone.

"I'm going to show you how you can get to my home. I'm trusting you to tell no one outside of your family, ok?" Henry nodded his understanding. Regina led him in and pointed to her father's monument.

"Push here," she said. It only took a gentle nudge to reveal the hidden stairway.

"Cool," Henry said while bouncing with excitement. Regina grinned as he followed her down.

"The things in here are special, you need to promise you won't touch them." Henry looked around the room his eyes eating up all the fascinating items.

"Please don't come here without permission. Most of this," she waved her hand around the room, "is harmless, but some of it isn't."

"Ok, but will you show me some of it sometime?"

"Sure I can."

Henry pointed to a large wardrobe. The door was open and a low-cut brocade dress and other trapping of Regina's past life were visible.

"Are those your queen clothes? Did Grama have cloths like those too?"

Regina chuckled. "Snow was a little more demure in her attire."

"Mom," Henry paused uncomfortably, "I mean Emma, said Snow didn't have the equipment to carry off the kind of dresses you wore."

Regina's eyes bulged at the comment.

"Grampa laughed his head off and Grama threw a napkin at her."

"I see," Regina cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I couldn't figure out what they were talking about at first but Grama was blushing so hard I guessed they were talking about boobs, right?"

Regina was blushing rather hard herself as she replied, "I have no idea.

Upon entering the tunnel Henry noticed his bike and got quite excited to see another one next to it.

"You're going to bike with me! Awesome!"

Regina grinned. "With all of the baking I do, a little exercise is advisable."

The two peddled along chatting happily. They conversed about their week and then the conversation took its usual turn to events in the enchanted forest. Henry felt better each time they talked. He was glad to learn the truth. Regina was honest, as she promised him she would be. She answered his questions waiting for the one that would end it all. She answered knowing that at some point he would learn that she was not a person to love or believe in.

"I don't like it Mom but Emma says different world, different rules."

They were dismounting their bicycles when Henry asked, "Would you act like that in this world. Do bad things?"

Regina took a deep breath. "I promise I will never, ever again act like that in this world."

Henry looked at her steadily. "But you have before?"

Regina nodded.

"Tell me."

"In my mind I still ruled, being called mayor was just another name for queen."

She opened her door and Henry followed her to the couch as she continued to talk.

"There was a man in the old world. He committed a crime and I sentenced him to death. Rather than execute him I took his heart. I used it to make him do my bidding. I still had it when we came here." She looked at her hands.

"He made me angry and I crushed it."

"What did he do, in the old world I mean?"

Regina's mind went back to that day. She had sent the huntsman in to the woods with Snow. Instead of taking her into hiding as ordered he warned her of a fabricated danger. He told her Regina wanted her heart but he would protect her by fooling the queen. The idiot brought back a deer heart saying it was Snow's and then he threatened to say he had killed her on the queen's orders.

She looked at Henry shaking her head.

"He was a fool thinking the daughter of the queen of hearts wouldn't know the difference between an animal and human heart."

"Wait…What…" Henry straightened up in excitement.

"Your mother was the queen of hearts?"

"Oh God Henry, one story at a time, please." He nodded and settled back down.

"Why did the huntsman tell Grama that you were trying to kill her?"

Glad to be able to talk about someone else's bad deeds Regina continued.

"He was hoping that Snow would swoon at his bravery and skill. When he protected her from the evil queen he thought she would fall in love with him. He wanted to be king."

"But you stopped him by taking his heart!"

"Oh please," Regina said rolling he eyes.

"Have you met your grandmother, not Mary Margaret but Snow White? Do you honestly think it would have worked?"

Henry shrugged.

"It wouldn't have. I didn't raise some simpering maiden, I raised a queen. I raised a queen who would never need to hide behind any man."

Henry raised his eyebrows at the sharpness in her voice.

"If that cowardly weasel thought he was going to try his chances on Ms Swan after causing her mother so much trouble, he was wrong!"

Regina's eyes were blazing by this point.

"I didn't murder the lying swine. I carried out the sentence of a convicted criminal."

Regina came back to herself and looked at her wide eyed son. Sure that she had finally gone too far she reached out to him.

Henry shook his head looking at her solemnly. "Sheriff Graham?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I guess what Emma says about Snow is true for you as well." He suddenly smiled at her impishly.

"You can take the queen out of the forest but you can't take the forest out of the queen."

Regina looked at him dazed. That was certainly not the response she expected.

"Mom I get it, honestly I understand. The jerk should never have messed with your family." He took a deep breath.

"Your world, The Enchanted Forrest, was a really violent place. Now that everyone is back to themselves, crime in Storybooke is pretty high. You changed during the curse time but they didn't. People just seem to go after each other when they get mad. Grama and Gramps are trying to fix that, but then someone ticks them off and they grab for their sword or bow. It's really kind of scary."

Henry cocked his head and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Actually if there was a contest for the person least likely to go on a murderous rampage, you would probably win."

The two looked at each other seriously for about one second and then burst into gales of laughter. After calming down they moved to the dining area. The apartment was basically a large circular room. The kitchen was open and the area around it was set up for dining. There was no divider but the furniture was set up so the dining and living room areas were clearly delineated. After a pleasant meal Henry began to poke around. The first door he tried was locked. He looked at his mother quizzically.

"That is to the outside, I keep it locked."

Henry nodded and moved on.

"Bathroom," he said when he opened the next door.

"Regina nodded. When he reached for the next door Regina started and almost tried to stop him. She had forgotten about the second bedroom. He turned around with a beaming smile.

"You have a room ready for me."

Regina was flustered and slow to answer. Henry's smile fell away.

"This was already here wasn't it." He looked sadly through the door.

"This was from before, in case I came with you. It's not for now is it?"

Regina just stared at him not sure what to say.

Henry's voice was disheartened as he said, "I thought this meant my punishment was over. I guess not."

"Punishment? Henry I am not punishing you."

"Really, what would you call disappearing for a year without calling or anything?" Henry's voice rose in anger.

"Then when you finally came out of hiding you tell me you don't want me to call you mom and I can only see you once a week." A hint of tears mixed in with his anger as he continued.

"I told you I was sorry. I don't know what else you want me to do."

"Henry I am letting you be with your real family, like you wanted. I'm trying not to interfere. I am just glad you want to see me once a week."

Henry rubbed his face with the back of his hand.

"You left me with strangers and no way to get in touch with you. The only person I knew was Emma."

"I thought you wanted to be with your grandparents and your mother."

"Grama may look like Miss Blanchard but they aren't the same person. Gramps and David Nolan aren't even from the same planet."

He shook his head at the memory of people changing in to the opposite of what they were.

"Emma was ok at first but then she got totally weird. She was freaked out about having parents. She was constantly trying to stop everyone from killing each other and then up all night with nightmares. After a while she was like a zombie."

Regina was devastated by Henry's story.

"I don't know what to say." Her voice was husky with emotion.

"I can't believe I let you down in such a profound way." Her voice broke, "I am sorry Henry, I am really so sorry."

"It got better after a while." The two studied each other. Henry's voice was as husky as Regina's had been as he asked, "Will you be my Mom again? Please?"

Regina held out her arms to him.

"Yes, of course I will, yes." They hugged each other tight and cried as hard as they had been laughing earlier.

Regina served Henry a cup of hot chocolate.

"Will you come home now?" He asked.

"This is my home Henry. I want to live here." She gently put her hand through his hair.

"I do have that room here for you if you want to use it."

Henry nodded his assent.

"I wish you would come back to the mansion."

"I know you do. I am sorry honey but I won't. I really like it here. I'm not the mayor or the queen I'm just me. I think I like being just me."

The two finished their cocoa and discussed what Henry thought would be an acceptable custody arrangement.

* * *

Regina held back a grin as she watched an oatmeal cookie disappear from her offerings.

"You again, I really should have made Snow spend more time in the palace kitchens."

David smiled. "Henry enjoyed his time with you. He mentioned that you and he are looking for more time together with a more permanent arrangement."

Regina was relieved to see no accusation in his face.

"Yes, well, I was going to mention that." She sounded rather nervous as she continued.

"I thought we might all talk on Thursday over dinner." She closed her eyes and took a breath before saying, "At my home."

David was flabbergasted.

"You want all of us for dinner at your place?"

"I believe that is what I said." She replied drily.

"Snow, Henry, Emma and Me?"

David's disquiet made Regina feel more confident.

"Yes dear, the evil queen wants to have the Charmings for dinner." She waited a beat and continued, "To feed not to eat."

"So like a family dinner?"

"No," Regina replied. "A meeting where we will discuss Henry's wishes and have food."

"I see," David said slowly. "But why Thursday? Couldn't it be Wednesday or Friday?"

Regina's lips twitched. "Tell me Shepherd is there a problem with Thursdays?"

David shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I guess Thursday is ok."

Regina reached out and patted his cheek.

"Don't worry dear, I'll serve lasagna."

David grinned in relief. As she departed in a puff of smoke Regina heard him ask hopefully, "With garlic bread?"


	10. Chapter 10

Regina stiffened her spine and took a deep breath as she heard her guests coming through the door. As they were expected Henry didn't bother to knock and they came right in. David and Henry were laughing, Snow was blushing.

"Hey Mom," Henry said as he gave her a hug.

"The golf cart was really neat. We all took turns driving it!"

David leaned in and gave her a quick hello peck on the cheek. Regina was startled but not offended by the gesture.

"If we're going to let Snow drive I think you should leave us bumper cars next time." He said.

Snow gave an exasperated huff as Regina smirked and Henry broke into giggles. The two women nodded at each other. Their relationship was not yet up to physical signs of affection.

Regina glanced back towards the door, noticing it was closed. She looked at David expectantly.

"Emma isn't feeling well and decided not to come." He paused, "She was sure whatever we decided would be agreeable."

Henry looked down at his feet. He was clearly upset by both the lie and his birth mother's absence.

"I see," Regina said stiffly.

"Please come in." She gestured towards the couch.

"I have some hors d'oeuvres for you." She turned to her son. "Henry please get your grandparents a drink while I freshen up."

She headed towards the door to her bedroom. Once she was alone Regina put her hand to her forehead conflicted about what she was going to do. She ran her fingers through her hair and then waved her hand. A moment later she appeared on the mansion front porch and knocked on the door.

To say Emma was taken aback when she answered the door would be an understatement. She stood in the doorway slack jawed waiting for Regina to speak.

"You appear to be feeling better," Regina said. "I was hoping I could change your mind about dinner."

With an embarrassingly fake cough Emma shook her head no. "Sore throat," she whispered.

Regina studied the younger woman.

"I know it has been a hard year," she said with obvious discomfort. "I know that we are in an uncomfortable situation." Regina put her hand on Emma's shoulder pretending to ignore Emma's flinch at the contact.

"I am aware that this is a situation of my making." Sincere brown eyes locked with green.

"We need to start somewhere if sharing Henry is going to work."

Emma broke contact and looked at her hands.

"Please come to dinner."

When Emma didn't reply Regina opened her previously empty hand to show a throat lozenge.

"I hear this particular brand works like Magic."

The women studied each other again. Emma spoke with an edge to her voice.

"You were supposed to be my friend but you deserted me. Now you show up and expect me to fall into line with your wishes. You ignore me for a year and a half and then just expect me to jump at your invitation, an invitation that would never have been given if Henry hadn't pushed you in to it." Emma stared at Regina daring her to deny it.

"You know things I never wanted anyone to know. You told the entire town things I never wanted anyone to know." She looked at Emma pleading for her to understand. "My whole world had gone to hell. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore and you laid me out naked for all to see."

"But before that," Emma said. "Before the trial you put yourself to sleep, waiting to die. You weren't even going to say goodbye to me." Emma's voice got a little louder, "You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye."

"I was hurting …I…" Regina closed her eyes. "I know you're angry but I can't do this right now. I have a king waiting to be served lasagna back at my house." She sent Emma a gentle smile. "Will you come? Henry tells me watching your mother drive a golf cart is something worth seeing."

"Snow drove a golf card?" Emma was engaged against her will. "I guess I am sorry to have missed that."

"I am sure you can get a repeat performance after the meal." Regina replied with hope in her voice.

Emma flashed a shy half smile and tossed the cough drop into her mouth.

"After sucking on it for a moment she spoke. "Wow, it really works good."

"You'll come?"

Emma nodded but the smile dropped from her face.

"You'll stop avoiding me?"

Regina closed her eyes, "I don't want to talk about…things." She took a deep breath, "I need to pretend you don't know the things you know." Looking at her hands she continued, "I know it is affecting you but…"

Emma nodded solemnly, "When you are ready."

"I may never be." Regina said quietly.

"I understand, I won't push."

Regina hmmed her agreement. "We don't have time for a golf cart ride."

Emma shrugged her shoulders indicating permission for Regina to use magical transportation.

When they arrived back at Regina's the savior and the queen found them selves in close quarters. Their bodies were pressed together in a very small space. Instead of landing in the front hallway as Regina had planned they arrived in the small half bath off of the living room.

Regina took a step back stuttering, "I am sorry Ms. Swan I don't know how we ended up here. It was not my intention."

"I hate how you revert to calling me Ms Swan any time things are awkward." Emma snapped.

Regina was blushing as she continued. "I do not know what could have disrupted my magic."

Now it was Emma's turn to blush. "I think it was mine."

"Your what?"

"I think my magic interfered with yours."

"Why would it do that?" Regina asked surprised.

Emma looked down at her hands blushing even harder. "I've gotta go."

"You've got to go where?"

Emma glanced at the toilet in reply. Regina almost tripped over her self opening the door. "Well, I'll just go. I mean out there, I'll go out there."

* * *

No one noticed that Regina came out of a door different from the last one she went in. Henry looked up and asked, "What's for dinner?"

Upon her reply of eggplant parmesan David's face fell. He glared at her with a look of utter betrayal. Regina grinned at him. "And for those who don't like eggplant there is lasagna."

Everyone jumped when a voice behind them asked. "Is there garlic bread? It's just not right to eat lasagna without garlic bread."

"Shepard," Regina said to David, "there goes that final sliver of doubt of her parentage." Everyone chuckled and she continued. "I'm glad you could join us Ms….Emma."

"Just Emma is fine Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes and waved everyone to the table. The other guests instinctively knew not to bring up Emma's odd arrival. Dinner was only a little awkward. Henry and David kept the conversation flowing. As he reached for his second helping David looked at Regina hopefully.

"Do I need to save room for dessert?"

"Of course dear," Regina replied. "We have apple pie, apple crumble or an apple tart?" Regina looked over at Snow and grinned at her pained expression. "If that doesn't suit I have a blueberry cheesecake."

During desert the mothers discussed the custody situation with Henry. Regina proposed that on Friday and Saturday nights he should be in town in case he wanted to see his friends.

"He could come back here with me on Sunday evening and we could switch back Wednesday or Thursday."

David, Snow and Henry watched fascinated as the women negotiated. Each was trying to outdo the other with her flexibility.

"But Regina, that means you won't see him on the weekend."

"I don't have a regular job, dear. I will have as much time as I need during the week. You would hardly see him with your work schedule if he were here on the weekend."

When they started to talk about holidays and birthdays Henry chimed in. He had both hands up in the air palms out as he said, "Wait just wait. This is not what I want."

Regina felt a stab of pain and responded quickly. "I'm sorry dear, I misunderstood. We can leave things as they are. You could just call me when you want a visit."

Henry shook his head. "What I want is not to feel like I have divorced parents."

Emma looked at him eyebrows furrowed, "Meaning?"

"First on the switch day, let's say Wednesday, we have dinner together to talk about the week."

Emma stuttered as she replied, "You want us to have dinner together every week?"

"Yup, we can make sure everyone's plans work out. Like if you," he nodded at Emma, "are going to go out on a date or something I can spend extra time with mom."

Regina's stomach felt a little queazy at the idea of Emma going out on dates. Henry continued, "Or if you," he nodded at Regina, "have something special to do during the week I can stay with mom. Changes won't be a big deal because we will be talking about it every week."

"Why is she the one who gets to go on dates?" Regina asked with her eyebrows arched.

Henry smiled and patted her on the hand. "I figured since you only just started talking to people again it would be a while before you'd want to do kissing and stuff."

Regina choked on her coffee and Emma burst out laughing at the horrified look on her face. She rubbed Henry on the top of his head. "I don't think your mom is ready to handle you talking about 'and stuff'!"

"And," Henry said resolutely. "We spend holidays together. Even if you are seeing other people it's not like you guys were together so there is no reason they should be uncomfortable with how our family is."

Regina opened her mouth to speak. Henry stopped her with a raised hand.

"You two," he pointed between Regina and Snow, "don't hate each other. I think you actually like each other." He shook his head in wonderment. "Surprising but true, and you two," He waved his finger between Regina and David, "are like best friends or something." He looked skyward. "That one's a real shocker."

The adults waited quietly to see what he would come up with next.

"It's Thursday so I am going home with mom." He nodded towards Emma and then continued. "On Sunday I will come back here with mom." He nodded towards Regina. "On Wednesday we will meet to discuss the next week, Ok?"

Regina and Emma nodded a little dazed. Snow and David grinned at the young man's audacity. After a few moments of discussing what Henry would bring back and forth and what would be duplicated Henry said, "Mom."

Both women immediately answered, "What?"

"See," Regina said to her son. "It is confusing for both of us to be mom. I just think- "

"No," Henry said emphatically. "My friend Dan has two mothers and it works for them. And they all live together all the time!"

Regina tried again, "But Henry I just think-"

"No, don't think. I have two moms. Maybe not for the traditional reason but I do." Suddenly that impish smile that both mothers love was on his face. "Come on, having two people called mom is nowhere near the strangest part of our family. I was thinking the other day. Do you know I could be my own uncle?"

Regina slapped herself on the forehead as everyone else burst out laughing.

While David was showing Emma the golf cart Snow pulled Henry off to the side.

"You are a very clever boy! Really, dinner every week and making your mom think about Emma dating." They grinned at each other. "What are you calling this? Operation get a clue?" Henry giggled and Snow continued. "Talking about Dan and his lesbian moms was a stroke of genius." She gave him a wink and headed for the cart hoping to drive again.

* * *

Emma's phone rang. Her hand shook slightly when she saw Regina's name on the caller i.d. She tried to sound confidant when she answered,

"Hello."

"Ms Swan we have not finalized any plans for tomorrow's drop off." Regina got right to the point."

"Regina you're calling to make dinner plans. Don'tcha think calling me Emma would be ok?"

"Yes, well Emma," Regina responded clearly uncomfortable. "How do you suggest we handle Henry's request?"

"Oh, um I guess we could do Pizza at the mansion."

There was a long silence before Regina responded.

"I don't do Pizza."

"Ok, how about dinner at Granny's?"

Regina huffed, "Don't you feel that's a little too public?"

"Fine Regina I'll call Snow. I am sure she would love to have all of us over. She has a new tuna casserole recipe she has been wanting to try."

"You are joking, right?"

"Look Regina, I'm not going to invite myself to your place. I've provided all the options I have. When you have something that you want to contribute give me a call!" With that Emma hung up the phone.

Two seconds later the phone rang again. Noting the caller i.d. Emma answered, "Hello Regina."

"Hello Emma, I was thinking that you and Henry might like to come to dinner for the drop off."

"We would love to, thanks for the invite. Should we bring anything?"

Emma heard Regina burst into laughter and she hung up the phone.

* * *

David closed his eyes in bliss as he took a bite of an oatmeal raisin cookie.

"God I am so glad you chose cooking as a hobby."

"Hmm," Regina replied continuing to arrange her offerings in the freezer. "I was thinking of needle point but it reminded me too much of the old world."

"Really?"

"No!"

They both laughed.

"When I was younger I used to go to the kitchens early, before mother got up. Sometimes the cook would let me help."

Regina shook her head sadly.

"When Mother found out that stopped. She said a woman of my station shouldn't be in the kitchens."

"So how did you learn?" David asked.

"The first 17 years of the curse were rather boring. You're lucky you slept through it. I had become quite good at potion making in the old world and cooking is not too different."

David nodded. "So dinner with Emma tomorrow?"

"And Henry," Regina added quickly.

"What are you serving?"

"Tacos, Henry loves them."

David looked a Regina intently.

"Are you ok? It's a big leap from no contact to living with Henry again and dinner with Emma every week."

"I'm not sure really, but I am not going to give up this chance of having Henry in my life again." She looked sad. "I am glad he thinks he wants to be with me and I will enjoy it for as long as it lasts."

David's voice was laced with irritation when he replied.

"You guys worked it out. What do you mean thinks he wants to be with you? I know he doesn't hold your past against you or consider you the evil queen any more. If you think he is being insincere, I assure you he is not!"

Regina turned and leaned her back against the kitchen counter.

"I know we have moved past the evil queen and have forgiven each other. But that doesn't change who I am. That doesn't change what I know about myself. That thing that is missing in me was missing before I cast my first spell. One has nothing to do with the other."

David was somber as he replied. "Regina you can't honestly believe you are unloved? You can't still believe that."

"What? Do you think that just because we can make nice and play family I'm not me? Don't be an idiot. I thought we were beyond these games."

"I saw your face when Henry mentioned Emma dating. You care for her. I think you may even love her."

"My feelings are not at issue here. Honestly David am I truly what you want for you precious princess? She needs to be with someone she can love. Thanks to me her life has not had much of that, but when she really falls in love she'll know the difference."

"Actually Regina you are absolutely not what I want for my daughter. I want a knight in shining armor on a white charger. I want all of the good things that come to princesses in Henry's book." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "But it doesn't matter what I want. My precious princess has chosen a bitchy sorceress with a golf cart and I'll support her in that."

Regina shrugged her arm away. "You just want cookies."

"Regina you know that's not true. Cora is gone, Rumple and Leopold are gone. All of the people that hurt you when they should have loved you are gone. Don't let them define your future. Henry and Emma love you. You've got to believe that."

Regina shook her head in annoyance and started to pack up her bags and David continued.

"She truly does love you, I'm convinced of it. I know trusting is hard but you need to try because even though she loves you a person can only take so much rejection. People aren't meant to be alone and she has been alone for a long time. Regina If you don't give her a chance at some point you'll be getting those extra Friday nights with Henry."

Regina stilled, closed her eyes and shook her head as if to shake out the vision of that future.

"Henry was right about one thing. We are best friends. Snow White is my one true love so I know what that feels like. My mother was devoted to me and I adored her so I know what that feels like. And I have had friends, close friends and I know what that kind of love feels like too."

He put his hands on both her shoulders to keep her from moving away.

"You say you have never been loved. But that is not true. You are my friend not an acquaintance or a buddy but a friend in the truest deepest sense. You don't think you are loved but you are. You don't think you know what it is like to be loved but I love you Regina. We are friends and I love you, so now you know."

Regina tried to pull away but somehow found herself engulfed in David's arms instead. She struggled to keep from crying but the tears came just the same. She wasn't sobbing just allowing her pain to manifest itself in tears that fell silently down her face. For the first time in her memory she felt safe even cared for. After a moment she pulled away.

Regina cleared her throat and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I guess you really did like that blueberry cheese cake."

David chuckled, "Actually I liked that apple pie best but I knew Snow would never let me bring home the leftovers."

Regina waved her hand and a half eaten apple pie appeared.

"You could drop it off at the station she'd never know."

"Thank you," he said eyes bright. "Think about it ok?"

She handed him the pie and squeezed his free hand with hers.

"Thank you," she said and as always she was gone in a puff of purple smoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma tried to sound confidant when she answered her phone. Caller ID told her it was Regina so it wasn't easy.

"Hello"

"Ms Swan we have not finalized our plan for tomorrow's drop off." Emma smiled, per usual Regina had gotten right to the point.

"Regina, since you are calling me to make dinner arrangements don't cha think you could call me Emma?"

"Yes, well then Emma," Regina sounded rather sarcastic, "how do you want to handle Henry's decree about the switch?"

"Oh, umm, we could do pizza at the mansion."

After a long silence Regina answered in an irritated voice, "I don't do pizza."

"How about we go to Granny's?"

Regina huffed. "I think that is a little too public."

Emma's trepidation from when the call came through turned to aggravation.

"Ok then, I'll call my mother." She said with a growl. "I am sure Snow would love to have us all over. She has a new tuna casserole recipe she is dying to try out."

Regina made a choking sound. "You are jesting right?"

"Look, I am not going to invite myself to your house. These are the options I have. Give me a call when you have a suggestion."

Emma hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. After a few seconds the phone rang again. She checked her caller ID and answered.

"Hello Regina, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Henry might come to dinner Wednesday. You can pick up his things and take him home with you after."

"Sure, we'd love to." Emma replied grinning. "Should I bring anything?"

This time the choking sound was clearly one of laughter as Regina disconnected.

* * *

Regina was only surprised for a moment when she faced an empty kitchen. She smiled sadly. It made sense that David would regret such an impulsive declaration of love. She realized that she was sad for the end of their friendship and also rather annoyed with herself for expecting differently. Lost in thought Regina jumped when she heard a female voice behind her.

"David said I should just snatch a cookie from your plate."

Regina turned to look at Snow White.

"I think I'd rather ask. I don't want you to think all those decorum lessons were for naught."

Regina arched an eyebrow silently.

"May I have a cookie?" Snow asked politely.

Regina rolled her eyes and held the plate out towards her step-daughter who quickly took a ginger snap.

"David's home sick." Snow explained.

"I see," Regina said dryly. "And you felt that at least one Charming should get a cookie?"

Snow White huffed. "You are so bad. I had to explain to Henry that Charming was not actually our last name."

Regina smirked.

"Then I had to explain it all over again to Emma!"

Regina chuckled.

"Anyway, David has food poisoning so he can't be far from the bathroom."

Regina took a step back.

"I know about the apple pie," Snow said with a glare.

Regina held her hands up. "Snow I-"

"Relax," Snow said laughing. "It was Emma. She tried to make chicken. She said something about you not doing pizza."

Regina snorted in humor. "He could have called. It's not like he is standing me up for a date or something."

"I know," Snow replied. "But I saw this as my chance for a cookie."

Regina smiled and offered her another.

"David never tells me what you two talk about."

"Your Shepherd is usually too busy chewing to have much of a conversation."

Regina turned back to her task of loading the freezer. She could feel Snow fidgeting nervously behind her. Once she deposited her last pan she turned to Snow.

"Ok, out with it. You clearly have a question for me."

"Well we," Snow replied while nervously twisting her fingers. "Abigail, Aurora and I were wondering if you would give us cooking lessons."

She looked at Regina timidly.

"It was something we weren't taught in the Enchanted forest and the curse gave us limited skills."

Regina's eyebrows practically shot off her head.

"Let me get this straight. The Disney princesses want to take cooking lessons from the Evil Queen?"

Snow nodded sheepishly.

"Are you three fighting with Ella? Why aren't you including her?"

Snow squinted her eyes and said sarcastically, "Her step-mother taught her to cook!"

The two women burst out laughing.

With her voice still laced with humor Regina said, "You better invite Princess Emma. Letting her poison my," Regina made quote signs with her fingers, "best friend, would put a damper on our happy endings."

Snow smiled and asked, "Speaking of Emma, how was dinner?"

"She and Henry seemed to enjoy their tacos."

Snow did not reply seeming to wait for Regina to continue.

"We weren't required to make any schedule changes."

Snow remained silent.

"Henry said Emma did a good job driving the golf cart."

Still no response from Snow.

"What do you want me to say Snow White. Are you hoping to hear that I fell madly in love while serving the guacamole?"

"What was she wearing?" Was Snow's response.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked what she was wearing."

Regina rolled her eyes and then closed them while she thought.

"She was wearing white cargo shorts and a teal cotton shirt with white piping. She had brown sandals."

She shook her head at Snow.

"You know the ones, they are so worn you are sure she is going to walk right out of them."

Snow nodded.

"She had on that little ankle bracelet that Henry gave her for her birthday."

Regina looked a little put out.

"And why she feels the need to paint her toes in all those garish colors I will never understand. At least they matched her shirt this week!"

"I don't think you _**falling**_ in love is the issue."

Snow gave Regina's bicep a gentle squeeze.

"I'll call you about the cooking lessons."

She snatched a last cookie and headed out the door.

* * *

Regina glanced at the enchanted mirror in her living room. She had a magical proximity alert which told her when a person or large animal was in the area. She enjoyed watching the occasional moose, not indigenous to the Enchanted Forest, the awkward but powerful animal was a novelty to Regina.

Today, like the last three Mondays, the reason for an alert was not a moose but a sheriff. It seems that Henry's weekly move to Regina's makes the sheriff melancholy. As a result Emma often takes a solitary stroll through the apple orchard. Her habit is to pick up fallen apples and toss them at a tree. Always the same tree.

"What did that tree ever do to you?"

Emma jumped as she heard the familiar voice behind her. She turned and gave Regina a forced smile.

"Nothing," She replied. "When I was a kid I loved softball. I tried out for the school team every year. I didn't have any equipment but I could always find apples or rocks or something to throw."

"Did you ever make the team?"

Emma frowned.

"Every year, I made the team every year."

She shook her head.

"And every year I would get moved to a new school before the first game."

She gave a bitter chuckle.

"The last time I was already in my uniform when my social worker came to get me. As soon as she dropped me off at my next placement I walked away and never looked back."

Regina was quiet for a moment and then said softly. "I used to watch the children play in the fields or when I was in town. There wasn't soft ball but there were many other games. When mother wasn't looking I would try to join in. I never actually got to play, she never looked away for long. Eventually the punishment wasn't worth the risk."

Emma handed her an apple and nodded towards the tree. Regina's throw was off by a mile, Emma smiled and handed her another and another. Neither mentioned the frisson of electricity they felt when their fingers happened to touch.

When Regina finally hit the tree Emma threw both her hands in the air and yelled, "Touchdown!"

Regina looked at her puzzled.

"Isn't that footb-"

"Just go with it," Emma said laughing.

"Well, lovely as this has been I need to plan the lesson for the," she paused and then continued tongue in cheek, "royal cooking lessons. I wouldn't want to poison anyone by mistake."

"Hardy har har," Emma replied grumpily.

"Will you be joining us?"

Emma snorted.

"No way, if I am hosting you will have to either 'do pizza' or tolerate the lack of privacy at Granny's. Besides with all the princesses and queens off in the kitchen the rest of us can have fun." She grinned, "Ella and I are meeting Ruby, David and some of the guys at the pub for darts, pool and beer!"

"I will point out," Regina said amused, "that you and Ella are both princesses as well!"

"True but this princess doesn't want to learn and the other had a step-mother who took the time to teach her."

Regina playfully stuck her tongue out at Emma.

"Yes, yes your mother has already informed me of my failures. I did a bad job and raised a daughter who could lead an army and win a bar fight. Lady Tremaine did a good job and raised a girl who could sauté mushrooms and talk to mice."

"But what about Snow she can talk-"

"Stop," Regina said sharply. "There is no comparison. Birds make excellent reconnaissance agents. And it was an accident anyway." Regina clamped her mouth shut and her eyes went wide at what she just said.

"An accident," Emma said gleefully. "You accidentally taught Snow to speak with birds."

"What?" Regina asked blushing. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You just said teaching Snow to talk to birds was an accident!"

"I said no such thing."

Emma crossed her arms and stared at Regina. After a moment the older woman relented.

"Fine, I was casting a spell to keep the birds from soiling her new dress. Her late mother," Regina sneered when she mentioned Queen Eva, "loved birds and had them all over the place. You could barely move without stepping in bird dung. It was one of the first spells I ever tried to invent on my own. Instead of making her impervious to bird droppings I gave her the ability to tell them to poop elsewhere."

"Oh my God that's precious!" Emma crowed. "She must have loved you for it."

Regina's back straightened.

"She doesn't know. Apparently she had always wished she could talk to animals so she thinks that Blue did it." She locked eyes with Emma and continued in a stern voice. "I would prefer it stay that way."

"Ok," Emma said slowly. "Hey," She smiled broadly. "Remember that awesome Boston cream pie you made?"

"Yes," Regina said wearily.

"I really loved that. Do you think we could have it on Wednesdays?"

Regina threw her hands in the air. "You Charmings are unreal. Honestly you are blackmailing me for food?"

Emma looked at her innocently.

"I was just saying how much I love that particular dessert."

"Fine I will make it. Try not to choke on it!"

"Great," Emma said. "Oh hey did you know our last name isn't actually Charming?"

Regina shook her head and groaned as she disappeared in a wisp of purple smoke.

* * *

"Are you making apple sauce today?" Regina said as she walked up behind Emma. The Sheriff was using a thick tree branch as a bat and launching apples across the field.

"Nope just a little batting practice. How do you always know I'm here?"

Regina thought for a moment, considering if she wanted to tell her secrets. She pointed to little mirrors glistening in the tree tops like ornaments.

"They are linked to a mirror in my home. It makes up for the lack of windows."

Emma nodded as she launched another apple across the blueberry field.

She handed the branch to Regina.

"Here I'll toss the apple and you hit it."

Regina's first attempt was abysmal. Emma helped to adjust her stance. Regina tried to stay relaxed as the other woman wrapped her arms around her from behind. When Emma helped to move her arms for practice swings it felt electric and Regina held back a moan. The former mayor was amazed that she could stay upright with Emma's breasts pressing in to her back. After a moment Emma, her cheeks a little pinker than usual, stepped away.

"Ok let's try again. Keep your eye on the apple and swing like I showed you."

Regina missed the first toss but her swing was much better.

"Keep your eyes open if you actually want to hit it!" Emma teased.

Regina gritted her teeth and swung hard at the next apple. It shot back directly to the pitcher. Emma fell as she dodged the projectile.

"Good one! If you weren't so new at this I'd think you did that on purpose."

Regina grinned in response.

"Ok let's see how you do with this one."

Regina saw the apple coming to her and hit it for all she was worth. Sadly Emma had picked a partially rotten one. As the soft apple impacted with the makeshift bat it broke apart spattering apple bitts all over the enthusiastic batter.

"I was kidding about the apple sauce, you know!" Regina said as she wiped bits of apple from her face.

Emma smiled and handed Regina a tissue from her pocket.

"So what's cookin' tonight." She asked and licked her lips. "Those mustard covered chicken thighs were awesome!"

"I am glad you approved dear."

Regina waved her hand and she was free of apple debris.

"As a special concession to our son it will be dessert night."

"Henry loves that you are letting him take part in the classes. Maybe we are raising a chef."

Regina chuckled.

"I'll settle for a kid who won't poison me if I show up for dinner."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever going to let that go? No one can actually prove David got sick from the chicken. He might have gotten a stomach bug."

"You just keep believing that." Regina said patting Emma on the arm. The women shared a smile and then Regina was gone.

The women continued to meet in the orchard. Regina made sure to be home at Emma's usual time and Emma made sure to be there.

"Do you think we could start up magic practice again? You know like when you were in jail?"

"Between cooking and magic maybe I should have an educator's license. I wouldn't want to be accused of practicing without one!"

Emma chuckled.

"Considering all the town leaders are your students I think you are safe. Do you miss it? Being in charge I mean."

"Not really," Regina replied thoughtfully. "I never wanted to rule but I do find I was good at it. I must be with all the paper work your parents send my way."

Emma smiled and launched another apple.

"I guess I'll see you Wednesday?"

"Yes, your Boston cream pie will be ready and waiting."

"Yum," Emma said and she handed Regina some apples who pitched a few for her to bat.

* * *

Regina was surprised to find Emma sans Henry at her door Wednesday evening. Henry usually went to the Sheriff's office after school and then they came to dinner together. He was only allowed to drive the golf cart with an adult present so Wednesday was a highlight of his week.

Upon receiving an inquiring look from Regina, Emma said, "Dan is having friends for dinner. Then Snow will bring him home if he is finished there before our dinner is over."

She looked at her hands blushing clearly embarrassed.

"When he told me to come along on my own I thought he had told you."

She turned towards the door.

"I'll just go."

Regina reached out and touched Emma's arm.

"Nonsense, come to the table."

Emma nodded shyly and moved into the apartment. She stopped and glanced in the mirror by the door.

"I thought this was enchanted. You know to see the orchard."

Regina waved her hand and Emma's face in the mirror was replaced by the familiar scene. After she studied the view for a few moments Emma moved over to the table.

The two women shared a pleasant meal. Dinners with Henry and the apple ball meetings had helped them be more comfortable together. Regina thought beating fruit with a stick was a rather silly way to spend time but Emma's smile always made it worthwhile.

After the requisite Boston cream pie was served Emma looked up and said, "This is hard."

Regina prodded her portion with her fork and then held out her hand for Emma's plate.

"Mine seems fine. Let me see."

"Not that," Emma replied. She wiggled her finger between the two of them, "us."

Regina looked confused and then hurt.

"I don't know what to say. I thought we were getting along fine."

Emma looked at her plate as if studying her desert.

"Don't play dumb. I know that you know how I feel about you."

"Oh," Regina was at a loss for any coherent reply.

"I think it is harder for me that you know and won't even acknowledge it. It's like I don't matter at all."

"What do you want me to say? How do I address it without causing more pain and discomfort?"

Emma's eyes looked haunted. Due to her sessions with Archie wasn't a look that appeared very often. But pain like that of Emma's past is not something that just disappears.

"Just tell me why I am the one no one wants. What is it about me that makes me so undesirable, disposable?"

Regina stared at her speechless. When there was no response Emma continued.

"And then of all the people in the world I had to fall for you. When I finally found love it was for you."

Regain felt like she had been punched.

"I know it is inconvenient to believe you love the Evil Queen. I assure you it will pass. I am sure that your very own Prince Charming will appear and sweep you off your feet."

"Oh my God," Emma stood up and shouted. "You know I don't see you that way. It's not that you aren't someone I wouldn't want to love. But you are so far out of my league it is silly for me to even dream it."

Emma took a deep breath and started to pace.

"I don't know how you are ever able to walk away from a mirror. You are so fucking beautiful. If I could I would just look at you all day. You are smart, funny, elegant and brave. You were the mother I dreamed of for my son, you are just everything."

Emma continued to pace, unable to meet Regina's eyes.

"I get it. I am a kid from the streets and you're a queen. Even though it is obvious I am not good enough for you, it hurts." Tears were forming in Emma's eyes, her voice was breaking. "Maybe if my father hadn't sold me out for a lasagna-"

Regina stepped in front of Emma to stop her pacing she put her fingers to Emma's lips and interrupted her torrent of self-depreciation.

"It wasn't one of his finest moments, really." Regina said gently. "You must know there is no one too good for you. You are lovely inside and out. Your strength amazes me and your bravery is unparalleled." Regina smiled and said with a cocked eyebrow, "Don't forget you are a princess and future queen yourself."

"If you believe all that," Emma said while tears streamed down her face. "Why are you like everyone else? Why are you turning me away?"

Regina guided Emma back to the couch.

"I am not turning you away. You are rejecting my friendship because you have fooled yourself into believing that you can love me. Do you think it would be easy to allow myself to believe in love again knowing the probable outcome? How could you possibly think I would be open to that kind of pain? I loved my parents yet my mother abused me and my father never lifted a hand to protect me. I loved a young man and my mother killed him right before my eyes. Without your intervention my children would have put me to death. My daughter would have given the order and my son would have cheered her on."

"No," Emma actually yelled. "That is not how it was I swear it!" She pulled Regina's hand to her heart and pleaded. "Let me show you, please let me show you."

The near desperation in Emma's voice caused Regina to relent. She flattened her hand against Emma's chest and allowed her memories to transfer. Regina gasped as she saw Henry overwhelmed by guilt and shame fall to his knees after begging his mother to protect her. The knowledge that he was not in support of her execution was a balm to her soul. She tried to pull her hand away but Emma held tight.

Emma used what little magic she had to force more of her memories to Regina. She pushed not only the memories but the feelings attached to them in to Regina's consciousness.

Tears began to fall down Regina's face as she felt Emma's sadness at finding her under a sleeping spell, Emma's hopefulness when trying to kiss away her sleeping curse. Emma's rage caused by accessing her memories washed over Regina like a tidal wave. But what she experienced the most was Emma's love. She felt consumed from head to toe with Emma's love for her. She could feel a fire inside the other woman that matched her own.

The memories of her life flashed before her eyes just as they had Emma's. She watched her husband beating her and her mother's excessive magical punishments. Regina was relieved that Emma had been spared the most horrific of them. She saw the parts of her life that Emma saw. She now knew that it was not pity or revulsion showing in Emma's eyes during the trial. It was sorrow for the woman she loved. As she came back to herself Regina realized she sobbing while wrapped in Emma's arms. And that was ok because she was also wrapped in Emma's love.

After a few minutes her sobs had subsided and Regain sat up putting a little space between the two women.

"You love me," she said with wonder in her eyes and voice. "I could feel it, I…" Regina held up her hands at a loss for words.

"I needed you to feel what I feel."

Emma reached out and took Regina's hand.

"I love you Regina my feelings are true. And even though you don't love me back it is important that you know you are loved. So now you know. I hope when someone worthy of your love comes along you will embrace them."

Regina tugged Emma into her arms and the younger woman whimpered.

She tried to pull away and said, "I should go."

Regina nuzzled her face into Emma's neck.

"Why should you go? Aren't I doing it right?"

"Doing what?"

"Embracing you, I've never really done it before."

"Don't play with me." Emma's voice cracked. "Don't be cruel."

Regina put her hands on either side of Emma's face.

"Emma Swan you are the most wonderful human being I have ever met. I am sorry it required me invading your mind to believe my love for you was returned."

"You love me?" Emma asked in a hopeful voice.

"I love you," Regina responded. Her eyes were on Emma's lips as she moved in for their first kiss.

* * *

"Hey Henry," David said when he opened the door and found his grandson on the other side.

"Hey Gramps, do you mind if I hang out here for a few hours?"

"Fine with me," he said as Snow White immediately added another place setting. "But isn't this a change-over night? Shouldn't you be dinning with your moms?"

Henry gave his grandparents an exasperated look.

"Do you honestly think I could spend another dinner with those two? They are constantly looking at each other and then looking away really quick so the other doesn't notice, it's nauseating. I told mom I was having dinner at Dan's."

Snow chuckled, "So 'Operation Get a Clue' has hit a few snags?"

Henry shook his head.

"Actually today is D day. They're having dinner together alone. They are either going to figure it out or I am moving in here!"

Everyone laughed and they sat down to dinner.

After finishing their hamburger stroganoff Snow served dessert. David patted his tummy.

"Great idea to have your mom do a class on desserts. I love the ginger bread with butter scotch and whipped cream."

Henry was just about to answer when a blinding light flashed and a book appeared on the table. It was Henry's original copy of Once Upon a Time. The lettering on the front was positively glowing. After a moment it looked normal again and Snow reached out for it cautiously. When it didn't react to her touch Snow opened the book.

She looked up at her husband and grandson and said excitedly, "It's our story!"

"Umm Grama," Henry said cautiously "that's not new, it's always been your story."

"No really, listen to this." She began to read. "The huntsman led Snow White in to the woods. Hoping to set himself up as her hero he lied and told her she was in grave danger from the queen."

"Skip to the back."

Henry was shaking with excitement.

"Skip to the back and see how it ends."

Snow flipped the pages and then looked at her husband teary eyed. She turned the book around so that they could see the last page, a picture of Regina and Emma kissing.

"What does it say?" Henry asked.

Snow read, "The Savior and the Dowager Queen lived happily ever after."

The room was quiet until David spoke up. "She's going to kill you. She is absolutely going to take you out."

Snow nodded.

"I better keep out of her way for a bit."

Henry nodded, "Maybe you should skip cooking class next week."

"What?" David said clearly shocked at such an idea. "Wait, next week is sea food. You wouldn't want to miss that honey!" He patted Snow's shoulder and continued. "We'll send a guard with you, it will be ok."


	12. Chapter 12

Regina felt Emma slowly pulling away and fought the urge to pull her back. "I have to go," Emma said quietly. Regina nodded, not meeting her eyes. She didn't want to see the look of disappointment that she was sure would be there. The kiss had started as a gentle peck but had quickly grown passionate. Regina still felt the fire of it singing in her veins.

"Hey," Emma said softly. When there was no reply she repeated, "Hey," and waited for Regina to look up before she continued.. "Henry will be wondering where I am." Se smiled at Regina tenderly. "I don't want to go but it is nine o'clock already."

Regina's eyes widened as she looked over at the mantel clock. She had been so lost in their kisses that she hadn't noticed the passing of an hour. Emma planted a playful peck on Regina's nose. "I don't want to be out too late and have them speculating about what we are doing alone together all this time."

Regina stiffened and nodded. "Yes, of corse, no one need know about this."

Emma studied Regina's face. After a moment she pulled out her phone and dialed. "Hi Mom, things are running a little late here. Do you mind keeping Henry so I won't have to wake him up to move him?" Emma listened for a moment and then continued. " Every thing is fine, really. It's just that mapping out the holidays and all takes more time then I thought." Emma waited and then continued. "Yea, I know we have a couple of months but I like to just get things out of the way early. So I'll come by in the morning with clothes and all, ok?" There was a pause and then Emma said, "Ok thanks, bye."

Emma closed her phone and then looked at Regina sternly. "You have got to stop looking for rejection in everything I do."

"Of course," Regina replied stiffly. "I'm glad you aren't rushing off." She plastered a fake smile on her face. "I do think that if you want to keep us a secret we will need to work on some better excuses."

"What did I just say?" Emma shook her head. "I don't want you to be my dirty little secret. I just want a little time to get use to us before we are the talk of Storybrooke. I thought we might take things slow."

Regina's eyes were a sparkling with emotion when she asked, "So you want us to be a" she paused looking for the right word, "couple?"

Emma placed her forehead gently against Regina's. I have waited for two years for you to give me a chance and I just spent the last hour kissing you. Which thing makes it seem like I don't want to be a couple? My God you have me so turned around I just told my mother we were working on our Christmas plans in August!"

The women burst into a cathartic laughter. "I guess we have some things to talk about," Emma said as they began to snuggle on the couch. "I don't want to rush this." She stopped for a moment as Regina pulled her in for a skin tingling kisses. "We need to be comfortable together before we face everyone else."

"I'm pretty comfortable right now." Regina's voice was low and sultry.

Emma pulled back a little. "You listed reasons that made you weary of love, but what about me. I started life as trash found by the side of the road. I had a family and then I was just tossed aside, replaced." Emma got up and walked to the refrigerator for a drink. "Henry's dad told me he loved me and then the next thing I know I am in jail. Put in jail for his crimes to discover I was pregnant with his kid. If we are going to do this you have to promise it is for keeps."

Regina closed her eyes. "I want that. I really do. But what if I am bad at it?" She glanced at Emma and then looked away embarrassed.

Emma moved quickly back to the couch. She took Regina's hands in hers. "We are both coming at this with a lot of baggage. Let's just agree it is going to work and go for it!"

Regina pulled her hands away. "But what if she's out there for you? What if she is waiting and I am in your way?"

"What are you talking about? Who's waiting for me?"

"Your true love," Regina said softly. "I know you love me. But what if there is a true love for you? One who isn't a recovering evil queen?"

Emma leaned in for a kiss. After giving and receiving several she said. "Silly woman, I don't need to break a curse to know you are my one and only." She rubbed her hand over her heart. "I feel it here." She leaned in and gave Regina a long slow toe curler of a kiss. "And lots of other places too!" She slowly stood up. "I need to go."

"Would you like me to send you?" Emma didn't know exactly where she was so using magic to transport her self to and from Regina's apartment was not possible for her."

"Are you kidding," Emma asked incredulously. "I can't miss driving the golf cart!"

* * *

In the morning when Emma arrived with Henry's fresh clothes she was greeted by a high five and "Way to go Mom!"

Snow gave a big teary eyed hug saying, "I am so happy for you!" David was standing by and patted her on the shoulder as her mother practically squeeze the life from her.

"Ok, guys, what the heck?" Emma asked once she was free to breath again.

Henry pointed to the book on the counter. Emma looked at puzzled. "Didn't the title used to be gold?" She was confused by the silver lettering on the cover.

"That is not all that's changed, look!" Henry turned to the last page shaking with excitement.

Seeing the representation of their first kiss Emma blushed. "Well, I guess we did effect our very on curse in a way," she mumbled to herself. Then she read the text and grinned up at her mother. "She is so gonna-"

"Don't say it," Snow interrupted. "Do. Not. Say it! She was practically shouting. "She is not going to kill me. If she didn't kill me when I was twelve she is not going to do it now!"

"Why?" Henry asked. "What did you do when you were twelve?"

"Nothing," Snow said a little too quickly to be honest. "I just meant when I was a kid I was pretty annoying and lived so…"

Emma chuckled, "Nope, not gonna cut it. What did you do?"

Snow blushed. "We had a big party to celebrate one thing or another, not really sure what. There were three other royal families there. The other little princesses were talking about how wonderful their mothers were. They were saying they could do all these great things like sing and dance and stuff. They weren't impressed that Step-mother was an expert horse woman or bow woman." She took a deep breath. "So I told them she could sing so sweet that birds came out of the trees to be near her." Snow closed her eyes and shook her head at the memory.

"Of course no one believed me and called me a liar. Father took offense and declared I didn't lie even before he know what I had said. "You should have seen his face when he heard what it was. But worse was Step-mother's face when he told her to demonstrate. I am not sure what he was going to do when it didn't work. Knowing what I know now, I realize the look on her face was absolute terror."

"Oh my God," Emma said. "This is a memory that I didn't get! What happened?"

"I stepped over to the window and had a quick chat with a bluebird. When she started to sing five of them came in and circled her head the entire time she was singing. Father was so impressed he made her do it at the next royal function as well."

Henry started to laugh and David and Emma followed suit. The three of them had tears streaming down their face. Snow shook her head and rolled her eyes. Clearly not finding the actual memory as amusing as they did the retelling of it.

Emma finally choked out, "What did she do? She must have done something."

Snow nodded. "She found a troubadour to coach our voices. She told me that eventually people were going to stop being distracted by the birds and notice her mediocre voice. The next time she was commanded to sing she requested I join her. After that she said she had a sore throat and I sang alone. Of course the birds still came so I sang alone going forward. Eventually people forgot that she had done it at all and I became known for it."

"But she never said anything about it?" Henry asked still chortling. "Really, the mom I know would have had to say something."

Snow's expression became very sad. "She asked why I would embarrass her in such a way. When I told her why she gave me a long searching look. She told me that bragging was common and beneath me. Then she said, 'You mustn't let the fact that there is nothing special about me be a reflection on you.' She left the room and never mentioned it again."

The tree smiling faces turned to frowns at the realization of Regina's little self worth. "My entire childhood was a farce," Snow said in despair. "My father was an abusive tyrant and my step-mother a prisoner. A prisoner at the hands of a spoiled thoughtless little brat!"

Emma put her hand on Snow's back and gently rubbed circles around it. "Mom don't, it's true your father was cruel and abusive. There is no excuse for his behavior. But compared to Cora he was a kitten. The woman killed a man just for convincing Regina he cared about her. Regina thinks the guy was probably a social climber but she didn't deserve to see him die right in fount of her. " Emma wiped a tear from Snow's face. "As for you, all twelve year-olds are a little selfish."

"Hey," Henry said affronted.

Emma ignored him and continued. "You were the first person who ever wanted her for herself. The first person who ever wanted to spend time with her and know her was you. It's true you wanted her as a mother but not to use her or hurt her just to love and be loved by her." She gave Snow a kiss on the top of her head. "I know I was mean and angry when I spoke at the trial. I wish I could say that the things I said weren't true, but they were. Just remember every thing, every thing is trumped by one fact. You chose her, for the first time someone chose her."

Snow pulled Emma in to a hug. "And now you have."

Emma nodded, "And now I have." She picked the book back up and read the last page again. "Well, she may not kill you, but she's gonna be pissed!" At this the tears were replaced by laughter.

* * *

"So tell me," David asked as he reached for a cookie. "are you going to do right by my daughter?"

"I guess that depends on what you mean by 'do right.' I certainly don't plan on hurting her."

"You know what I mean Regina. She loves you and wants it all. Are you going to be her happy ending?"

"Shepard we've only just started to come to terms with our feelings. Don't you think you are moving little fast?"

"Come on, the book proves you are true loves. Once you have that why wait?"

"Book, what book?"

"Shit," David grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth.

"What book?"

David reached for another cookie. Regina slapped his hand and magicked the plate out of reach.

"Umm, didn't you talk to Emma today?"

"No, we have both been rather busy. Apparently all seven dwarfs decided to go on a drunken crime spree at the same time. As deputy you should know this." Regina stared at him with her eyebrow arched. "I repeat, what book?"

"Nope, not this time. Emma will tell you herself when you see her." He looked longingly at the plate of cookies and then turned to go.

"Shepherd," Regina said in a rather sing song voice. "Did I mention that my pasta maker seems to be on the fritz."

David smiled at her. "It wont work anymore Regina. You have made a rather large tactical error."

"Oh, really, and what would that be?"

David leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You taught my wife to cook." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and sauntered off laughing.

* * *

When Regina's magic told her Emma was in the orchard she went to the door of her home and exited rather then transporting. It was time to let her know where she lived, time to let her in completely. "Hello darling," Regina said after walking across the blueberry field. The two women smiled at each other.

With a flourish Emma accessed her magic and a small wooden bench appeared next to them. "I've been practicing."

Regina gave her a loving smile, "Good work." She nodded towards the bag in Emma's hand. "Whats that?" The women sat down as Emma pulled Henry's story book out of her bag. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "I could go my whole life without seeing that cursed book again."

Emma smiled. She leaned in and gave Regina a quick kiss on her lips and set the book on her lap. "Its funny you should call it that. Take a look."

Regina glanced distastefully at the book. And then looked at Emma puzzled. "I thought the title was in gold."

"It was," Emma said grinning. "Henry told me that at eight o'clock on Wednesday evening there was a flash of light and the book changed."

"Eight o'clock Wednesday, are you telling me the book cover was changed by our kiss?"

"It changed more then that Regina, read it." Emma sat quietly while Regina read the book cover to cover.

Regina read the last page aloud. "The Savior and the Dowager Queen lived happily ever after." She went to close the book but stopped and stared at the last page. "This is ridiculous," she said grumpily. "I mean really-"

Emma stopped her before she could get up a full head of steam. "I know the whole Dowager Queen thing is annoying but-"

"Not that," Regina interrupted her impatiently. "Why The Savior? You are a princess. Why didn't Princess Emma and the Dowager Queen get to live happily ever after?" She stared at Emma as if expecting an answer.

"I think," Emma said slowly, "that we were able to change the book with true loves kiss. Maybe we could kiss again and see if we can change that part too."

Regina smiled and leaned in for a kiss. When they looked back at the book it hadn't changed. "Hmm," said Emma. "Maybe we should try again." Regina's face was glowing with mirth as they shared another kiss. And again they found the book had not changed.

"I think that this will take much more effort then we can put forth on this bench." Eyes twinkling Regina stood up and took hold of Emma's hand. They walked together across the blueberry field and stopped at Regina's now visible door. "Are you sure you want to come in?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," Emma replied. "Are you sure you want to let me in?"

Regina answered with a laugh and pulled Emma in through the door way, in to her home, in to her happy ending.

***Epilogue***

Snow White turned as her daughter entered the room grumbling. "I think I got everything." She had just taken her fourth load of supplies to the car. "I can't believe we need all of this stuff for a simple picnic."

Snow just smiled, not taking the bait. "Come on Mom, I know Regina is up to something." Snow shrugged and took one last look around the kitchen before heading out to the car.

Henry and Emma had moved into the apartment with Regina. She had absolutely refused to even consider moving back to the mansion. As a result Snow and David moved in to the mansion. Snow was in heaven cooking in the amazing kitchen that Regina had set up in her former home. And David was in heaven eating her cooking.

"You know what she has planned don't you?"

Snow pursed her lips and made a motion of locking them with a key.

"Come on you're my mother tell me."

Snow turned and locked gazes with her daughter. "I survived making her sing with birds flying around her head. I survived naming her the Dowager Queen. I know without a doubt if I ruin this surprise she will end me. So no Emma I will not screw up her surprise and start the whole 'I will ruin your happy ending thing' all over again."

Emma shrugged, "Ya can't blame a girl for trying."

When they arrived at the park Emma stood next to the car in shock. She had been there last week and she was sure there hadn't been a softball field like there was today. Instead of the small family picnic she was expecting she saw a large crowd. Many of them were wearing matching shirts either purple that read Storybooke Royals or green that read Granny's Sluggers. Snow laughed at Emma's shocked face as she took off her windbreaker revealing her own purple shirt.

Emma scanned the crowed until her eyes fell on Regina handing out equipment. When she saw Emma looking at her Regina smiled and jogged over. She handed Emma a purple shirt and kissed he quickly on the lips. "Put this on," she said and quickly ran back to directing the action on the field.

Regina was nervous as she took a wireless microphone and walked to the pitchers mound. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you so much for coming to Storybrooke Co-Ed Softball league's inaugural game!"

David walked over to Emma enjoying the still shocked look on his daughters face. "She really loves you."

Emma nodded completely overwhelmed. "How did she do it? Honestly how did she find this many people who want to play soft ball?"

David laughed, "Cookies, she baked lots and lots of cookies!"

"I guess I never knew how many people in this town would cave for her cooking."

David scanned the crowd of people. Three years ago they would have allowed Snow to put Regina to death. Three years ago they called her the evil queen. Now, many of them call her their friend.

"Well, now you know." He said smiling.


End file.
